Hope in Dark Times
by Evelyns Journey
Summary: With Tonks and Fred dead Hermione rushes to find a spell or potion to stop Lord Voldemort who has managed to get back his youthful visage.When the ministry finds out they throw her in jail with a unexpected companion. HG/RL, HG/TR, HG/SS...
1. Chapter 1

"You don't understand Nymphadora he is dangerous, he can't be trusted." The Ministry official was advancing on her and she knew she had to make a stand, they wouldn't listen to reason so she would have to make them.

"Oh and I suppose you can?" Tonks snarled as her hair burst into red as if flames were really adorning her head. At this sudden outbreak and the fact that Tonks now held her wand out in front of her as a reminder of a silent threat, the Ministry official took a step back and pondered his predicament.

'Why do they always give me the crazy hormonal women! Next time I get my hands on the Malfoy family I'm gonna...'

"Of course you can Nymphadora, come now we both know the werewolf is unstable."

"Don't... call ... me... Nymphadora!" with these words seethed from her teeth Tonks flicked her wand in a silent spell which sent the official back against the wall a small droplet of blood slide down the side of his mouth. "Leave or face the consequences you filth."

"Your..your just as insane as he is! Monster!" The official was scrambling to the door by this point but just as he was about to open it the door blasted forth with a force that instantly killed the poor pawn. Tonks now looked to her new opponent who would surely kill her for it was none other then Tom Riddle returned to his youth by some dark magic unimaginable to the pure of heart.

"Ah Good evening Nymphadora, it seems that my Ministry has gotten you into quite a twist. Come now you must see reason werewolves are not stable my dear, will turn on you the first chance he gets in the full moon." Tom was idly swinging his wand in his fingers as he stepped on the fallen door with a crush underfoot as the weak bones of the once living official now crunched underneath like stone.

Tonks considered her options and realized at that moment she would not survive this no matter what, to hell with 'live to fight another day' if she did not act the one she loved most would suffer, and she could not live with herself after that.

"Voldemort," she spat as he neared she kept her distance wand raised and at the ready, "You are not even good enough to breath the air he breaths! He is a valiant man, a good man, one with a great heart and soul and you, you are an empty shell of existence to which I owe all my grief and distain to." Tonks poured out her hatred and angry into every single word hoping that he would not see nor hear the fear that was growing in her heart.

"Foolish young love, how does it feel to love a monster who can not love you back? Pitiful fool, you dare use my name with no respect! You are certainly lacking intelligence." Tom was no longer swinging his wand but now held it up pointed towards her breast in which her heart lie.

"I pity you... you will never know love... you will never feel anything... you are already dead and the dead will pull you out of existence." Tonks spat, "I however will die here today knowing that I protected a man I loved, but I ask you to remember this whilst Dumbledore may be dead, in spirit he is never truly dead for he is never truly forgotten but when you die, which you will, who will remember you? Who will talk of you? Who will morn for you?" A flick of her wand was not enough to stop Voldemorts next spell from knocking her back into Remus Lupin upon his entrance. Too late, too late to save her, too late to save himself... For no one has survived the Avada Kadavra for it is unforgiveable, and the only survivor was now in hiding biding his time till he could revive hope for the new world.

"Tonks!!!" Remus fell to his knees in anguish as his heart was torn from his chest whilst he held the women he loved, the women that had been so full of life, so full of love, so vibrant, and now she was never to breath again. His hand stroked her face as tears fell from his brown eyes, memories plaguing his mind as he stared at her willing her to open her eyes once more for him if only he could have told her how he truly felt once more, if only he had been there to protect her...

"Well well if it isn't the monster himself come to morn over his filthy blood traitor. How tragic, how would you like to join her?" Tom Riddle sneered in disgust as he regarded the looks of love, compassion, hurt and longing in Lupin's eyes. Then his eyes lit up and he started to laugh as Remus continued to cradle Tonks carefully in his arms as if she might break at any moment.

"Oh no, I've got better plans for you. Yes, why I can't have you dying too now can I? No it will be far more pleasing to watch you suffer alone, as you relive this moment over and over. Couldn't save her could you, couldn't give her the love she needed, weak pathetic blood traitor. She never loved you, she knew you were a monster but Dumbledore asked her to give you a chance and now she's broken your heart and left you. She's gone and died because she didn't have the courage to tell you and she didn't love you." At that moment Riddle turned his wand on Lupin and with a whisper a darkness over took his weeping form as laughter pierced the air and the bells of death took away what he cared for most.

-0-

"Hermione, Hermione wake up deary, come on now Kingsley is here to speak with you. Come dear wake up," Mrs. Weasley cooed at the sleeping form of Hermione Granger famous friend of Harry Potter, brightest witch of her age and now weakest as she let drip her tears constantly as they left new stains a constant reminder of what she had lost and what she would lose if she couldn't find a way.

"I'm awake Mrs. Weasley, I was just resting my eyes," Hermione whispered as she forced herself into a sitting position once again whipping her eyes with her sleeve trying her best to look presentable.

"Please dear call me Molly, you already are like family and I'm sure Fred would have...would have wanted you to," a sob broke out of Molly Weasley at the mention of her dead son as Hermione laid her arm over the weeping women which she had done so many times before.

"Molly, Fred still lives in our hearts, it will be alright I promise. Come on now let's go greet our guest and get a cup of tea. You once told me that tea does wonders to the heart, come now," Hermione cooed at the women as she once again played the strong, resilient hero.

"Of course dear, come on then Kingsley won't wait forever, he will be complaining about how slow women are again." Molly answered as she let out a small forced laugh.

Solemnly walking down the steps of number 12 Grimmauld place they were greeted by an equally sombre Kingsley sitting in the kitchen frowning at the window.

"Good evening Kingsley, what brings you here?" Hermione asked even though she knew exactly what he wanted but she needed to talk lest she forget how in such grave times.

"I need to know your progress Hermione, we need it done before you-know-who can get much further. Tonks is dead." Kingsley awaited for the two to get over the initial shock before continuing, "This morning she was followed to Lupin's hideout and she apparently encountered a Ministry official who wanted to take Lupin away but she wouldn't allow it. You-know-who himself came killing the official and then Tonks when she resisted but he has taken Lupin captive. I am sure he derives a certain sick pleasure out of seeing Lupin in such pain."

Hermione slumped into a kitchen chair as fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks bringing about grief that had last caught her off guard when Fred Weasley had fallen to a curse at the battle of Hogwarts. Could she continue losing people she cared for? Could she go on living whilst her friends suffered the consequences of her inadequacy in her mission, smartest witch of her age indeed she couldn't even save the one she'd loved.

"Hermione we need that spell and soon, if not there might not be a wizarding world to save." Kingsley whispered as he watched her trying to hide her anguish at his news. She had always been the strong one and now when he watched her going to pieces he wondered if there was any hope for any of them.

Sniffing she wiped her eyes and looked up at him an impassive mask fell over her face once more. "Of course, I have been working on it constantly but I can't seem to be getting anywhere. Perhaps I shall have more to tell you when I meet with Severus tomorrow but for now I'm sorry."

Kingsley considered her words and the effect they would have on the rest of them, if she didn't come up with the spell or a potion for this then they were all doomed. Yet he didn't want to push her not when she had just learned of yet another of her friends deaths and a friends capture, no he wouldn't he would ask Severus to help her. "Of course Hermione, I will be back next week then. I shall tell Severus you'll be expecting him bright and early then?"

"Of course, I don't sleep much anyway. I shall expect him for breakfast in the least." Hermione nodded a part of her mind still thinking over what was going wrong with her spell, she couldn't explain it. The charm no matter how you looked at it would not work and her only hope was that of a potion but she would need Severus to help her no matter what their relationship was like in the past, if she was to do this, she needed him.

"Right then, I will leave it to you then, Good night Hermione, Molly," and with that he disappeared from their presence with a crack.

-0-

_The full moon wasn't for another two weeks and so he could take comfort in the fact that he would be alone without the monster for just a little while. It was enough time to morn for __Tonks__ and harden himself for what was to come. If it was the last thing he did, __Voldemort__ would perish, he would pay for the anguish and pain he bestowed upon so many such as himself, Harry and Hermione... so many people had been hardened by the war with nothing to protect them against turning to ice. Everyone it seemed had lost someone and they were having a hard time to deal with it as hope dwindled to nothing time dragging on. _

She didn't have to protect me! Didn't she realize that she was protecting a monster? Someone who could turn on her with the changing of the moon? Didn't she realize!? All she did was place the blade once more in my hand, I could have saved her, I could have done something to stop him! Damn it, why couldn't she have just stayed away just a few more days?

Remus mulled these things over leaving his eyes closed not wanting to open them and find himself locked in a cell and realize that what had happened was real, Tonks was dead, he was being held captive, and Voldemort and once again won.

_ Life is never fair but it is fairer then death, yet in retrospect I wish that death had claimed me as well and so then I could have justice to this nightmare I've lived. __Damn it!_

Pounding his fists on the ground he found himself lying on cold stone as he sniffed the air smelling the dampness of a cellar, perhaps that of the Malfoy's or something more vile. Shifting to sit up he opened his eyes to find he was right he was in a cellar behind bars apparently enforced with magic as screams pierced the air. So this is what the inner circle of hell was like? The only difference was this time he had no Tonks nor Hermione to save him.

-0-

And so ends my first chapter of my Remus/Hermione fiction! I hope you enjoy it, even though there isn't any Remus/Hermione in there yet it is coming, I am a stickler for detail and so I am giving you the background information. You'll find out about Hermione's emotional distress next chapter, I hope you all read and review and watch for the next chapters which promise to be better!


	2. Nightmare

Well this is my next chapter, and it's in a new programmer because my other programmer that came with this computer is stupid... a very good programmer but it was a damn trail! So now I have to deal with a programmer I don't know and probably don't like... I hope it works out ok...

-0-

Hermione's eyes flew open once again before the sun's rays could even touch the peeks of the mountains. The dark house was consumed with silence as her alarm clock blinked 5 am. When would she sleep a night through again? When she was dead? Yet she knew she would not utter a complaint at her exhaustion because it was her fault, she didn't deserve to ever sleep a night without nightmares again for she had brought this terror on them all. How stupid could she have been, how idiotic? Even Ron would have known better, if only he was here now, him and Harry would have helped her get it all together but she knew that they had to go into hiding lest he find them and all hope be lost forever.

Throwing off the quilts she stood up determined to get to work it was only a matter of time before the spell would take full hold and what she had done would be irreversible. What had went wrong? She had been experimenting for months and her work was all in order even Severus had found nothing wrong with it but when, when she'd cast the spell in the final battle Voldemort had turned into a nightmare, he had reverted back into his youthful demeanor yet he still held all his powers and more it seemed. How could this have happened? If only she hadn't tried to be a know-it-all, perhaps then they would all still be there by her side instead of off hiding somewhere in the world. Perhaps if she'd just let it all well alone like Fred had told her to...

Fred, another reason for her nightmares every night. Even as her eyes drifted to sleep she could see his face and hear his voice telling her over and over it was her fault and she could not argue because for once someone else was right. She was responsible for it all, Voldemort's power, Fred's death, dashing the hopes of all muggle borns, and now the death of Tonks and capture of Remus. She had no right to live and yet she had to trudge on and fix all this before she would allow herself to fade into memory. Perhaps in death she could have peace, when she undid this evil, maybe she would be allowed some peace as a reward.

For undoing what she'd done originally, she thought bitterly.

Pouring water into the kettle and settling it on the stove whilst readying two cups for coffee she thought about the new spell and potion her and Severus were working on the past months. It had yielding some impressive results as of late and had finally given her a bit of hope as to the remedy of the situation yet she still could not sleep more then 4 or 5 hours a night at most. She doubted that she wanted to get more sleep anyway; with the nightmares it was just better to stay awake.

"Ah Miss Granger your awake." Severus Snape's voice carried through the kitchen as it bit through the silence for his voice was tainted with the slightest inclination of dislike and yet Hermione grinned. This was something she could count on Severus Snape's snaky, sarcastic, dislike towards her, something that had annoyed her to no end while she attending school now gave her comfort. Turning she looked at Snape who regarded her smile with surprise as she handed him a cup of freshly made coffee.

"What's gotten you in such a good mood this morning?" Although he had tried to sound blankly conversational he failed to hide the surprise that laced through. Hermione just shook her head grinning to herself until her thoughts turned to the project at hand and why Severus was actually in the kitchen at 6 in the morning.

"It was nothing Severus, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Hermione. You are no longer my Professor and I no longer your student. At least don't use Miss in front of my last name." Hermione commented wearily knowing fully well that it was a lost cause asking him to call her Hermione, she had asked him for the past several months they'd worked together and not one time had he complied. At least it made the conversation seem familiar, somewhat similar to home, home reminding her of her parents... Blinking back tears that were fighting their way to her eyes she turned from him and after making sure her voice was steady asked, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No I'm not taken to eating so early in the morning Granger." She whipped around to see a snarkish smirk flutter in place across his lips and nearly laughed out load when she realized that Severus Snape was trying to make her feel better. It was absurd when you thought about it, so much had happened during the war, so much had changed. If someone had told her in her first year that she would be standing in a kitchen with her Potions Professor as he tried to make her smile, she would have laughed until she'd most likely died, yet now it was oddly comforting. What a word to describe Snape's relationship to her, comforting, if only Harry and Ron could be here now.

No she could not think of them now, not now when so much depended on her concentrating.

"Right then Severus I suppose there is no use delaying the inevitable, everything is upstairs in... In the twin's old room," Hermione choked out the last bit as she forced her emotion down once more. Why was she losing control today? What was wrong with her?

"Of course Granger might as well get this over with." Severus made his way up the stairs of the burrow knowing fully well he would be spending the whole day stuffed up in the room with Hermione and yet he didn't care one bit, and he actually looked forward to it.

"I would like to continue from last time I think we might be on to something," Hermione muttered as she set up the cauldron over the burner and the ingredients as Snape inwardly sighed at how many times she'd said the exact same sentence over the course of the few months they'd worked together.

"Indeed." Hermione whipped around to retort with a sarcastic mark but heard him mutter quietly under his breath her name, not Miss Granger nor Granger but Hermione and at that she smiled and snapped her mouth shut. "Well get on with it and stop grinning at me like Weasley."

-0-

Thirteen days left, he had thirteen days until the moonlight took away his thoughts once more as he was deprived of humanity for the first time in years since he started taking the wolf bane potion. His transformation would be even worse this time around because of the injuries he would sustain prior to the inevitable. They had not come to torture him yet but they knew that they would, it was only a matter of Lucious Malfoy or another death eater becoming bored and he would be left with more then one broken bone.

As if on cue Bellatrix sauntered in looking more insane then usual which was terribly frightening but Remus forced his face into an impassable stonewall. Gleefully she opened the door as she removed the wards her eyes resembling that of a predator, much like a T Rex Hermione had once told him. Smiling inwardly he scoffed at her, they might have taken him from his friends, family and freedom but they would never take his memories, his heart nor his soul no matter how many times they used an unforgivable.

"Well look who we've got here. My Lord has been most generous to me this time, first I kill off fickle Sirius and now I get a shot at his best friend. Too bad I couldn't kill you like I did him!" Bellatrix danced into the room her high-pitched voice bouncing off the walls making Remus cringe inwardly as his sharp ears picked up the sound. "Oh well drawing it out will be so much more fun!"

Remus had yet to say anything and this seemed to irk the crazed witch into action as her smile quickly rearranged into a scowl of hatred. If anything she would do him a favor, as long as he had the physical pain to think about he did not need to think of the emotional.

"I've waited so long, too bad Sirius isn't here to watch. Crucio." Bellatrix hissed the curse out as Remus automatically fell to the ground biting his lip as to keep the howl of pain from escaping his lips. He would not allow her the pleasure of hearing his cries of pain as she had heard so many, even if it meant enduring more then usual. White bursts of pain shot through his body like electricity and he faintly wondered how it was someone survived this curse long enough to speak of it.

Bellatrix regarded Remus with both admiration for not howling out in pain as most people did, and hatred for not bending to her will. He would learn quickly that she was not a witch to displease, when she wanted something she got it, and right now she wanted him to scream. "CRUCIO!"

This time Remus let out a growl as bolts of lightening shot through his body attacking every nerve and cell ensuring ultimate torture. With the taste of coppery blood on his lips he allowed himself to gaze up at Bellatrix holding her gaze as she continued to maneuver the unforgivable daring him to defy her the pleasure of hearing his screams. He knew she wouldn't stop until he succumbed to the pain either by screaming or passing out completely.

In the end it was the latter, which occurred after several broken ribs, and a fractured arm he had no more courage or strength to fight to keep consciousness. Luckily at that moment Bellatrix was summoned away and replaced with an apprehensive looking Severus whose eyes flashed of annoyance as if his Christmas present had been taken away.

-0-

"Perhaps you should get a few hours of sleep, after all it does no good to work like this. With out a fresh mind you are useless to us all." Severus had stated when she'd nearly tipped over the cauldron with her lack of co ordinance.

"No, I'm fine really Severus." Hermione insisted and then tried to lighten the mood with sarcasm, "I didn't know you cared." Thinking that she would receive one of his snarky replies she was surprise when she instead received a curt nod.

"I do, but I've also been summoned and I think it best that you get some rest while I'm gone lest you burn down the whole burrow with your lack of balance." Severus pointed out

"Of course Severus, right as usual and you say I'm the know it all?" Hermione was glad of the way they could joke when no one was around; it was the only time when she didn't feel the regret, remorse, guilt, and finality of it all. When she was working with Severus it was just them and work, nothing more, nothing less, for those hours they just co existed with no war to plague them.

"I will be back soon," Severus turned at the door way and added with a smirk upon his lips, "Oh and try not to destroy the burrow, Molly would be furious with me for leaving you alone." Hermione cocked her eyebrow as if asking why she couldn't be left alone but could say nothing else as Snape apparated on the spot leaving her huffing haughtily off to bed. The nerve of men! Trying her best to put that thought out of her mind she tried counting sheep until she was asleep but once again found herself in a nightmare.

-Flash back dream-

"This is it isn't it?" He'd whispered in her ear while she prepared a few essential things such as instant darkness powder and the like.

"What no jokes or pranks?" Hermione had asked as she turned to stare cautiously at the twin weasley that regarded her with a serious expression for the first time in his life and then something passed over his eyes but she couldn't make out what it had been, regret? Caring?

"Even I Hermione am not that careless in times like these. Perhaps I will be dead tomorrow." The thought struck her as odd, Fred dead? No it did not seem likely after all him and George were a pair, inseparable, they were the sunshine in the darkness, and damned by her if either would die.

"No Fred you are not going to die tomorrow." She'd said so blatantly that it must have been obvious to her from the beginning that there was no way he could die.

"Why not Hermione? Why not me? If not me then someone else." She understood what he was saying; they were in war anyone could die really but just not him. She didn't want it to be him. For as long as she could remember he had always brightened her day in good times and bad, when Ron and Harry were off playing Quidditch he would stick around and poke fun at her until she did something with him, when George dragged Alicia to that Puddlemere game he had begged her to go instead of Ron, Katie or anyone else for that matter. Now, now he was her light in a dark tunnel, her only relief from the death, no he wasn't going to die she just couldn't let it happen.

"Because."

"That is not really an answer. You know for someone who writes at least 10 inches over required length for essays you sure answered my question with lack of energy." Fred said teasing her but still she could see his eyebrows furrow together in concern and perhaps fear. A Weasely twin scared? What was the world coming to?

Voldemort, she'd thought darkly.

"You, well you just can't is all." Hermione had muttered unable to come up with an answer that would save her embarrassment and allow him to be satisfied at the same time. Fred had grabbed her hands and forced her to look up at him. This time she was not mistaken there it was plain and clear present in his eyes was love.

"Stop dancing around the question and answer it." He was serious; he wanted her to answer it.

"Fred don't make me, please, I just, you can't, I can't explain."

"Can't or won't?"

"Well, a little of both really." She'd tried to take her hands back but Fred was holding on rather tight and so she'd given up to study the floor rather interestingly. Fred removed one of his hands from hers in order to tip her head up at him hoping her eyes would follow.

"Hermione look at me." She did out of respect for the older boy whom she'd come to care about too much already. "Now tell me, I want to know now so that if I die tomorrow I won't die curious." His humor managed a small grin to appear on her lips as she habitually bit her lip thinking over the question once more, why couldn't he die?

"I just, I couldn't stand it if you died Fred. You've been the one whose kept me going through out all the bad times, whenever I was lonely or when I couldn't take much more from this war you were there to encourage me, to give me that little extra push I needed. I well; I couldn't picture not just having you there. Not waking up to one of your ridiculous pranks to scold you..." she didn't trust her voice to go on and so had stopped there.

"Oh." Fred muttered as he took in her words before making a decision that was set firm in his eyes.

"I told you I didn't want to say, sorry that you had to hear that." Hermione sighed as a blush rose to her cheeks realizing how close their proximity was, and the fact that no one was there at the moment to interrupt their little Coeur a Coeur.

"Au contraire my dear Hermione, I wish you'd told me sooner. It would have turned this dancing around to simple and less exhausting work. Lord I was sure you fancied Ron." Fred seemed to say the last bit to himself almost as Hermione realized with horror that Fred thought she fancied him, wait, did she fancy him? He made her smile for the whole day just by a simple hello, her heart would race irregularly, her thoughts were never quiet as coherent when he was around... a strange realization hit her, she did fancy him, more then that, over the past three months she was sure she had actually fallen for him. No matter how absurd the idea seemed, a prankster and a book worm, she had come to... love him.

"Fred, I may have had a little crush on Ronald but I assure you I got over that fast enough when I realized that I could never deal with his eating habits. Plus the fact that he seems to have been ogling Luna before he left with Harry. Those two would make a great couple if I do say so myself."

"He was a fool to let you go, my fiery whipper snapper. Why I think your right, I won't die tomorrow I just couldn't bare not getting caught in one of my newest pranks and spend an hour ogling you whilst you scold me trying to hid your own laughter from the lecture." Hermione was shocked to say the least, Fred Weasley and her? She'd never hear the end of it! Ronald would be positively fuming.

"And I would never been able to die knowing that without my guidance children everywhere would be prone to your pranks! The poor little dears!" Hermione faked fright as she held in a giggle, which turned into a snort.

"Oh and our children will be handsome little devils with the genius of both his parents and a disregard for the rules! Won't they be a handful, though mum will be so pleased." Fred chortled when he saw Hermione's expression, which must have been mixed with a hundred different emotions at the time since he had just admitted to fancying her and now he was talking about their children.

"Hermione, I care for you, I don't know what I'd do if you died tomorrow so promise me you won't act like the know it all you are and try something stupid."

"Come on Fred, I am after all the brightest witch of my age, I would never do anything stupid." At the time she had feigned hurt but Fred had stared at her completely serious. "Fine I won't... And Fred, I, I care for you too. A lot."

"I know love, after tomorrow it will all be alright. Everything will be ok I promise." Tipping her chin up to raise her eyes back to his he had lowered his head until his lips grazed hers.

At that moment she had no clue what possessed her but she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips fast to his as if she thought he would disappear. Fred had no objections as he passionately probed her mouth open to reveal the depth of a lover's kiss. For Hermione did love him and Fred did love her, but they had no chance when put against fate.

------

Fred stood there as green and red blasts flew everywhere his eyes searching for her, to make sure she was still ok, unfortunately his lack in judgment cost him dearly and just as Hermione's eyes turned to him in a reassuring smile a blast of green light hit him and then he was gone.

Hermione stood shocked for several moments before flying forward and launching herself at the dead body of Fred Weasley lying on the ground of Hogwarts. Her head reeled as tears burst forth and a sob racked her throat.

"YOU PROMISED! You promised... that everything would be ok..."

That was where Mrs. Weasley had found her, clutching Fred's body sobbing and screeching the promise over and over again until Arthur had managed to pull her away from the limp body of his son. He had patted her back and started words of consolation when Hermione burst from his arms rage evident on her face.

He'd broken one promise, so why couldn't she break one in turn.

What happened next was mostly a blur as her mistake that day took not only the life of Fred Weasley but of thousands more...

-0-END CHAPTER

I will explain about Riddle later of course! So now you understand Hermione's initial remorse and cause for rash action. I'm wondering who would you rather see as a Hermione pairing? Remus or Snape? Go to my profile I've got a poll up for it; Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do give me feedback; I'm unsure if I am doing a good job with this.


	3. Dinner and Torture

"Miss Granger, Granger," Severus shook the sleeping form of Hermione as she lay whimpering in her sleep. He had been trying to rouse her from her nightmare for the past ten minutes without any luck even shaking her didn't seem to work, "Hermione wake up this instance you foolish girl!"

At the sound of her name Hermione's eyes opened as tears spilled out and her whimpers became sobs which severely startled Severus who never had to deal with a crying women before. Even more startling was moments later when Hermione drew herself up and threw her arms around his neck burying her face in his shoulder her sobs coming to a silent halt after a few moments.

Slowly Severus snaked his arm around her shoulders and without conscience thought, started to rub circles on her back with his fingers in an almost comforting way... wait Severus was comforting her? She had thought she had heard it all when Fred had admitted his feelings for her but this, this was nearly too much and so her sobs stopped as she tried desperately to hold in fits of giggles.

"Hermione are you alright?" Severus surprised both of them by his concerned tone. To his ears the voice was someone else's, so foreign on his tongue.

Sitting back and looking up into her former professor's eyes she smiled, "I am now, thank you." Severus seemed to finally realized his fingers were still tracing over her back and so he withdrew them quickly as if he had been burnt.

"Good, I do need your help to undo this mess so if you would be so kind Granger as to pick yourself up and meet me in that room for the brewing." Severus was careful not to mention the twins room specifically in case it triggered another bout of crying but he put all his venomous effort into making the statement as close to a snake bite as possible. He did not want to become her shoulder to cry on all of a sudden.

"Of course Severus, sorry." Hermione knew he was just being touchy because of what he'd done, because he had found out that there was still some humanity left in him.

Several hours later found Hermione and Severus in a quiet silence while both went over their notes carefully seeing if they had indeed missed something, anything that would change an aging potion to a youth potion.

The door opened breaking the unbidden silence as Molly Weasley regarded the two from the doorway. "Dearies will you be joining us for supper? All the family is coming over and we've plenty for everyone."

"No thanks Mrs. Weasley I don't feel up to supper." Hermione said and Mrs. Weasley's face turned to a mother's coddling one as she began to argue.

" Hermione you had to eat, you've not eaten in days and it's not going to bring him back! It won't help any of us if you don't eat dearie and if I have to force food down your throat I will." Molly seemed like she was going to go on but Severus stopped her with his rude interruption.

"Actually Molly I was hoping that Miss Granger would grace me with her presence for dinner tonight at my manor. I find it too quiet as of late and would like to show her a few books from my family's private library, I was going to ask just before you burst in," Severus announced in that even tone which makes you wonder what the hell the man is thinking.

"Well really Severus you should stay here too you know," Molly objected trying to push her hospitality to it's limits.

"No thanks Molly, really I've enough of incoherent blather from my students, I think I should be graced with Miss Granger's somewhat higher intelligence for supper. Thank you anyway."

"Sounds great Severus! I would love to have dinner at your manor. There you see Mrs. Weasley I won't be starving to death." Hermione interjected before Mrs. Weasley could find another reason for her to stay.

Molly turned and walked out saying nothing further to the two of them as she gave Hermione a knowing smile, as if the women knew something she didn't. It was rather unnerving to Hermione and she shuddered as she turned to Severus after Molly had closed the door.

"You know you didn't have to invite me."

"But I did."

"Did you mean it? I mean really thanks for saving me and all but I'll understand if you don't really want to spend dinner with me after all I am an in-sufferable-know-it-all," Hermione continued to blabber until Severus rested a hand on her shoulder shaking her from her blabbering.

"I do not just hand out invitations to my manor Miss Granger, I said I wanted a dining partner and I meant it besides your the only one I can tolerate around here and I'd rather not spend the night half drunk so I can tolerate a bunch of Weasley's." Severus put as much sarcasm as he could muster at that moment into the statement as Hermione looked at him questioningly as if he'd grown two heads.

"I feel honored Professor." Hermione said awe struck by his not so subtle compliment.

"Please don't call me Professor, I've not been your Professor for over a year Miss Granger."

"Then don't call me Miss Granger. My name is Hermione."

"Miss-Hermione, come on then, side by side apparation. Since you have no idea where my manor is then I suggest you hold on tightly." Severus said as Hermione snaked an arm around his and held on for dear life.

-0-

"Pity it isn't Sirius I get to torture, oh well Loony Lupin will be a grand trophy to raise on my wall for the Dark Lord." Bellatrix laughed manically as she threw Remus against the wall opposite her with an unspoken spell.

Remus didn't answer her, he never did because that would be giving in and that would just not do. No he had to be strong, as strong as Hermione had been when she realized her mistake, when she lost everyone but knew she had to go on because she had a purpose.

"Beg for death Lupin, what do you have to live for? Your precious wife is dead, your friends are nearly in their graves and the Dark Lord is winning. What could you possibly have to live for." Bellatrix taunted as she cast another spell at Lupin opening a gash in his left leg. "Tell me and I may let you live, what do you have to live for?"

"I have a purpose." Remus remembered when Fred had died and he had spent a week comforting her and she had confided in him that if he hadn't been there she would have commited suicide for certain. He had been taken aback by the statement and was sure that he hadn't caused that much of an impact on her but she insisted.

"What purpose? Your wife is dead she is not coming back. No one is left to love a monster!" Bellatrix cackled and spun around to cast another spell at Lupin who heard a rib crack as he struggled to keep conscienceness.

"I have a purpose." Remus stuttered out as a blinding pain shot through his body. The last thing he could remember was the cackling of the witch as she watched him pass out.

-0-

"Severus this is, this is amazing!" Hermione gasped as she walked through the manor in awe. It was so big, she had never seen anything, any house that big not even Grimmauld, and that place had been rather large and it had included it's own library.

"Wait till she see's the library..." Severus muttered under his breath scowling at his childhood home as if it were a first year who had taken away his peace and quiet.

Walking along it was only a few minutes before Hermione bounded into the library and exclaimed her joy at the rows and rows of books. Severus watched as her smile grew into a true heart warming laughter, he was glad he could at least give her a small bit of happiness before she re-entered her deep depression. When had he grown so sentimental? Had working with this know-it-all really changed him this much?

"You might be interested in this." Severus said handing her a book on advanced charms and potion combinations and watched as her as her eyes went wide with glee.

"Oh Severus it's amazing." Leafing through the book she realized it must be a very limited edition copy of the book and he had even added his own notes to it.

"Keep it." Severus wasn't sure what had possessed him to say it but he knew it would make her happy and at that moment he wanted to do that, he wanted to make someone happy for once instead of scream in horror.

"I couldn't! Severus this must be at least fifty years old, and it must be a very rare book I've never seen the like of it." Hermione answered him her hands still running over the spine of the book in her hands.

"It's alright, I've plenty of books in here to last me a life time. Keep it Hermione."

It wasn't the gift that so much shocked her this time but the way Severus had said her name as if it was delicate something easily broken. She looked up from the book to Severus who was watching her thoughtfully. Since when did Snape look at anything thoughtfully, really he always had a sneer on his face as if everything was a thorn in his side. Even when it came to Slytherin's he never smiled or watched thoughtfully he looked at them impassively with neither hate nor liking.

"We should get dinner." She managed to get out without sounding like a flustered teenager.

"Abbi will take care of that." Severus answered surprised she had asked about dinner or rather the preparations of it.

"Abbi? Who is Abbi?" All of a sudden her facial expression turned dark. Did Severus have a wife? Or a girlfriend he had told no one about? Wait, Hermione thought, why am I angry? That doesn't make any sense, if he has a wife then good on him he needs a women to brighten him up.

"Do you really need to repeat what I say? Yes Abbi, she is my house elf, after all my family is an old wizarding family. She takes care of the manor when I'm not here, her and four other's. And no they are not paid but yes they do have proper clothing and treatement." Severus said as he watched Hermione's mouth open and shut like some sort of fish, a cute fish but a fish none the less. Severus watched as Hermione's cheeks tinted red and her frown turned into a small smile he wondered why she was blushing and so he looked into her eyes and lightly looked into her mind to find something that made him burst out in a hardy laugh.

Hermione was startled when Severus started to laugh at her, had she done something or said something funny? "Severus, what are you laughing at?" She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks again as he looked into her eyes again.

"Who did you think Abbi was Hermione?" Severus asked trying his best to control himself. He was so surprised when he heard his own laughter that he nearly took off into another bout of laughter.

"Well I... I don't know Severus..." Hermione stammered as Severus coughed to cover up a small laugh that had escaped his lips. Then it dawned on her what he was laughing at her, him and his bloody Legilimens. HE... HE LOOKED INTO HER MIND! Without PERMISSION!!! "Severus Snape, you sneeky, snarky, little greesy, Slytherin!"

"Hermione, I just wanted to know why you were so moody. I never would have thought..." Severus said startled she had figured it out.

"You went into my mind without permission, without consent it's worse then looking at me in the shower without my knowledge!!! I'm so sorry if I didn't realized that you had house elves! Forgive me!" Hermione fummed her voice dripping with venom. He could have seen anything in her mind, and Abbi was the least of what she was afraid he would see.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger. I shouldn't have done that, it won't happen again I promise." Severus answered with regret lacing his voice, Hermione was so surprised she twirled around to face him again and blinked at him several times before finding her voice again.

"Just don't do it again." Hermione whispered then she remembered that she had been jealous that Abbi might be his wife had he seen that too? Her jealousy?

"I promise I won't next time I will just ask why you are jealous." Severus answered in an even tone as he exited the library leaving a shocked Hermione behind.

This was going to be a very long night, thought Hermione, at least it won't be in the precense of someone who pities me.

-0-

Remus was curled up in the corner wondering how long he had been in this cell, how many more days until the full moon would come? Would he live through it this time? Yes, he decided, he had to live through this full moon after all he did have a purpose. He'd even had been so bold as to tell Bellatrix his tourturer that he had a purpose to live and now he was plagued by Voldemort picking at his mind at random times.

Remus had not been stupid as soon as he realized what he let slip he did his best to think of only Tonks or Dumbledore even Sirius just not that little bushy haired girl whom he had grown so fond of during the war. No he would not put her in danger, he would not risk her life so that he could have a few moments of peace. No he would allow her to live even if he be tortured for the rest of his lonely life.

"Still alive I see Remus, well we shall see if I can not fix that."

"Lucious." Remus heard the man's voice but refused to open his eyes or move one inch fearing that he risk the energy that might keep him alive. So he waited for that blinding pain to engulf his body once more.

"Loony Lupin seems to have a reason to live. What is it I wonder? After he has lost everyone he has ever cared for, or has he? Does he have another that he is hanging on to? Does she have a name, a face, a voice?" Lucious taunted. His Lord had already delved into Lupin's mind when he was sleeping and now he knew the girl's name, too bad that he would not let Lucious kill both the wolf and his little mate.

"You will never know." Remus answered blankly but on the inside he was panicking as he felt adrenaline rush into his blood stream.

"Oh but I already do. Foolish man fallen for a little girl, a mudblood none the less. You're lucky the Dark Lord has let your precious little Hermione live this long."

With those words dying on Lucious lips and panick consuming Remus the blinding pain came and the only thing keeping him alive was one thought, "I have a purpose. I must protect her."

-0-

"I hope the food is to your liking Miss Granger."

"For the last time Severus call me Hermione! How hard is it to say, honestly! You'd think a great Potions Master such as yourself would be able to pronounce a silly little name." Hermione explained frustratedly.

"Yet in calling you by your given name I many imply that we are friends and that certianly can't be true. Of course we've learned to tolerate each other." Severus sneered placing his wine glass upon the table top.

"Oh is that all I am then? Someone to tolerate? Well next time you want someone you just tolerate to have supper with you I suggest you find someone else!" Hermione huffed, Severus really did know how to bring out the worst in her sometimes.

Severus raised a questioning eyebrow wondering why this beautiful young lady would be so aggitated that he did not consider them friends. Most people would be replused by the idea, being friends with the bat of the dungeon, the greasy git, the bastard, the deatheater. Then earlier when she had been jealous because she thought he had a wife, how peculiar, what a strange girl. "What are you suggesting Granger? That we are friends?"

Hermione glared at him with all the angry and emotion she had damned up that day, "Yes you fool of course we are friends! And don't give me that look, we are not in Hogwarts and you are not my professor! There will be no punishing me by taking away points." Severus had scowled at her disregard for respect and was surprised when she addressed the scowl.

"Well Granger, I would like you to know that I'm not in the habit of having friends and so do not wish to take part in this folly you suggest is friendship between us, however I would love if you would come to dinner with me again tomorrow night." Severus drawled in his usually Slytherin trade mark way.

Hermione huffed, the nerve of him! after he said they weren't friends he invites her to another dinner! Damn that Slytherin! "And what if I say that I shall only dine with friends?" Severus looked taken aback but then smirked smugly.

"Then I shall leave you to eat with the Weasley's and the sympathetic bunch, I'm sure they would love to tell you how sorry they are." Severus watched as Hermione's face turned to one of horror.

How could he use that against her?! How horrible of a person can you actually be? Fred had been such a big part of her and he had to throw that in her face now of all times...

Severus seemed to realize his mistake as Hermione rose and ran out of the dining area leaving him shocked and... guilty?

Severus you fool get after her before she decides that your not worth being friends with, let alone having dinner with and perhaps... NO none of those thoughts now just get after her you foolish boy!

It was as if Dumbledore was egging him on, pushing him to get up and run after the girl, no women that was Hermione and so he dashed out the door into the rain to look for the bushy haired know-it-all, for what reason? he could not have guessed at this point although I'm sure Dumbledore was watching him from the heavens with that all knowing twinkle in his eye.

-0-

Another chapter done! Sorry it took so long... I hope you enjoy this chapter... I'll try to update faster! I've been so busy! I've got two tests tomorrow so Good night!


	4. Purpose

Hermione ran through the forest and stopped as she lent against a tree for support. The rain was coming down in sheets and she was soaked within seconds and exhausted in less. The mud would be impossible to tramp through and she she would just have to concentrate and apparate back to the Burrow. Even if she had no idea where she was it should have been easy to apparate back to her rooms.

Hearing Severus calling her name she turned angrily and closed her eyes shutting out the sound of the rain, the splash of mud and that infernal voice of the most hated man in the world. When she opened her eyes again she was not at the burrow but at 12 Grimmauld place in none other then Remus Lupin's room. However at that moment she could care less where she was, she needed a bed dry blankets and a pillow to cry herself to sleep on and if she found that in the bedroom of Remus Lupin then so be it. Waving her wand about her clothing she managed to dry it and remove the dirt as best as she could before climbing into Remus's bed and snuggling close to his pillow as thoughts of his comforting words wavered in her mind. He had always been so gentle so kind and encouraging even back in third year when she had been such an insufferable pain in the arse. He had encouraged her know it all qualities and even prized them.

Severus Snape is such a stubborn sod, thought Hermione, with a heart of stone. Why had he invited her to his manor for supper? To look into her unexpected mind to find her jealous? No, had he brought her there to make sure she had no intention of suicide? Or perhaps he had brought her there on account of Molly's complaints about how little she had eaten... No that wouldn't seem right either. Severus Snape care about her? What a laugh.

Hermione breathed in off the pillow allowing the smell of musk, dog hair and something else to fill her nostrils as she realized...Remus! She was here bawling and sobbing over a cold hearted git whilst Remus lay somewhere dying! How could she have put her own feelings before that of her beloved friend? The friend that had saved her after Fred's death, that had convinced her that someone still needed her alive. How could she have been so selfish! Quietly crying Hermione thought to herself.

What have I done?

-0-

Severus sat watching his front door bang against the wall as the wind whipped in to the house along with the rain. How could she have been so upset over his assumption that this tolerance was no more then that? How could she have been so angry that he had blankly refused to be friends with her? Who would want to be friends with the bat of the dungeon? And why would he need to be friends with a know-it-all.

During Hermione's seven years at Hogwarts he had only ever viewed her as an insufferable pain in his back side with a talent of making other's feel inadequate. Of course her innocent knowledge was to be somewhat praised but the length that the staff had taken it had been too much. Their precious, perfect, intelligent Hermione Granger was in the top of everyone's books except perhaps Sybil and Umbridge but if Miss Granger had wanted he was sure that she would have had their praise too. He was also sure she had spent much of her time trying and failing easily to impress him. Perhaps that was why she was so angry now, the fact that friendship between them could mean they would stand as equals and now he wouldn't give that to her she was upset. What an insufferable girl!

Lilly Evans had been his only friend and he had so ungracefully ruined that in his days at Hogwarts and then later grew up to betray her to her death. Even if Miss Granger wished a true friendship with no ulterior motive he would refuse her, he could not suffer the guilt that would resurface with a new friendship. Besides friendship was useless, it was pointless and utterly unethical.

Standing to move towards the door to shut it his eyes drifted to Hermione's empty seat and then settled on a book-the book- he had given her. She must have forgotten it when she exited in her angry huff, thought Severus as he traced his fingers over the cover. Perhaps he should return it to her? She might find something useful in there about youth and aging potions. It would even give him a reason to go see her-wait why did he want a reason to go to her? Hadn't he made himself clear? He did not want a friendship with her...did he?

A tiny voice spoke up at the back of his head, 'Mistakes are only mistakes if we do not learn from them.'

Yes but not being friends with Miss Granger would not be a mistake, he bit back at the imaginary voice.

You are an idiot Severus Snape it replied smugly.

I am far from an idiot! I may be a tad bit insane at the moment but I am far from being an idiot he answered it angrily.

Oh but you are for those of us who commit those mistakes twice have learned nothing and are absolute idiots it answered before fading to the back of his mind.

Great so now he was talking, arguing and losing arguments with himself, he had to be crazy. Staring at the book Severus allowed himself a deep sigh of frustration and resignation. Perhaps it would be best not to make the same mistake twice, this time he might as well explain himself. However illogical or silly explaining himself would be.

Wrapping his black cloak around himself and clutching the book close to his chest he apparated to the burrow where he found a bunch of Weasley's eating but no Hermione Granger. Upon asking where he might find her, Molly presently went into hysterics.

"What do you mean where is she?! SHE WENT TO SUPPER WITH YOU!! Remember?!" Molly yelled as Mr. Weasley held his wife back so she would not launch herself on Severus and perhaps resort to the muggle way of fighting.

"She was, but she left in a hurry. I think she may have been a bit upset, I came to return this book to her and I supposed she would be here." Severus answered calmly. If he were to retaliate with screams and shouts they would get no where in finding out where Miss Granger was.

"And what pray tell did you do to upset her?" This time the attack came from George Weasley. George had been very protective of Hermione and had let no one go near her after Fred's death and it had taken a lot from Remus to allow him to talk to her. George had guarded her like an animal guards it's pups.

"That is none of your business Mr. Weasley." Severus answered annoyed that no one had realized the real problem at the moment was where Hermione was not what he had done to upset the girl.

"It is my business you old coot! How dare you hurt Hermione, don't you think she's been through enough?!" George growled clenching and unclenching his fists as if his own fingers were itching to wrap themselves around Snape's neck and watch as every breath drained from his body.

Sneering Severus answered angrily, "All I sad was that we were not friends, then she stormed off! Does that satisfy you Mr. Weasley? Now can we get back to the real problem since you claim to say that you care for Hermione. We need to find out where she is, she could be in very serious trouble!"

George shook his head in shock at the realization that he had been wasting his time bantering with Snape when his Hermione could be in trouble. "Right then, we can split up to look for her."

"Molly you and Young Miss Weasley are to stay here and wait until she either returns of I've sent word that we've found her." Severus said returning to his calm demeanor.

Ginny were about to protest when their Mum turned an angry glare on both of them and they hung their heads in submission. She knew not to argue with her mother no matter how old she was. Mrs. Weasley's wrath was worse then ten Snape's put together.

"I will go search 12 Grimmauld, Mr Weasley perhaps you and Charlie should go to the Ministry to see if she might be there but be careful. The ministry is not to be trusted whatsoever." Severus continued.

"Of course Severus, don't worry Charlie and I will search for no longer then half an hour. She can't have gotten very far I dear say. She has a level head, no need to worry Severus." Mr Weasley answered. Severus was about to point out that he wasn't worried he just didn't want their only chance to destroy Voldemort running out on them when George nudged him with a finger pointing in his face.

"I'm going with you to 12 Grimmauld. If she is there I don't want her running away again on your account." George growled and Severus inclined his head slightly.

"Fine then, I will meet you there." At that moment Severus apparated leaving a very angry and irritated Weasley, no longer a twin.

"Be easy on him George, I do think that he may have feelings for our Hermione." Mr Weasley called at him before he apparated to 12 Grimmauld.

-0-

She didn't know how long she had been there, perhaps hours now and still the tears had kept coming. She vaguely wondered how much water one could cry without stopping, at this time she jumped up with a start at the sounds coming from downstairs.

Two voices sounded through the house, one she recognized as Severus and she nearly apparated away until she heard George's worried tone carry up the stairs. She couldn't leave now, George was worried as must be the whole Weasley family. They had tried so hard to be there for her but only George truly understood even Remus hadn't been able to comfort her as easily as George. George had morphed into somewhat of a big brother and she had in a way taken the place of Fred as his twin. They had even started saying things together until she had been forced to start research on a way to fix the mistakes she had made.

Sighing in frustration and annoyance at her own good heart she called out to the house, "I'm up here!"

Meanwhile George and Severus had been arguing whether to split up or not. Apparently Severus didn't want George to tag along but George rightfully pointed out that if Snape found her then she would just run away again and he wouldn't, couldn't let that happen.

Luckily they had both taken a breather from their incessant squabbling when they heard a small cracked voice call out to them, "I'm up here!"

Both scrambled discarding dignity, to the stairs. Severus then realized that he had no reason to lose his dignity over his former student and so he walked calmly up the stairs as George jumped two at a time reaching the top while Severus was merely half way there.

"Hermione? Hermione where are you?" George called out and he was answered with another, "I'm here coming from the end of the hallway.

As Severus climbed the last step he saw George opening the door to the former room of Remus Lupin. For some reason this brought a burning sensation to where his heart may have been. Blinking a few times he felt rapid anger and had to breath in ten times before he had control of his own emotion again. What came next brought his lip up in a sneer and scowl reminding Hermione strongly of the days when he regarded Harry with hatred.

"Hermione I was so worried! Never do that again no matter what Snapey here does or says to you, understand!" George grabbed her around the waist hugging her with such ferocity that she lost the capablity to breath for a few moments.

"Geo-rge I can't breath..." Hermione gasped and immediately she felt herself being released from the tight squeeze but he was still holding on to her hands watching her. "Sorry George I wasn't exactly thinking. I just wanted to be alone you know..."

"I know Hermione but next time at least tell me where you are going to be alone, at least me." George looked at her and immediately she felt guilty she hadn't told him. He understood her more then most, he had lost the closest person to him in his life. How could she not have told him, so that he didn't have to lose her too?

"I'm sorry George, I was tired and not thinking... I promise you'll be the first to know next time," Hermione whispered as her eyes flickered to a twitch of black. Finally she noticed they were not alone, there in the doorway stood Severus watching them as if he would like to commit murder.

--Severus POV--

Walking to the doorway I watch as Mr. Weasley flings his arms around Hermione, I half expect her to cringe from him because of how he looks but she embraces him in turn. This brings about a flash of anger and annoyance on my part. After all I am here and would rather not watch these pointless displaces of affection between former students of mine. It seems she has not even noticed my presence which is unsurprising considering Mr. Weasley's death grip on her. Perhaps I should go before she see's me, I needn't be here when she has Mr. Weasley for comfort and friendship, after all they've been through a lot together. Both losing the most important person in their lives... where does that leave me? I have no right to do anything other then work with her to create a solution to this problem.

Flickering my eyes over her face I realize I thought about my decision too long. She seemed to have noticed my presence finally and she is looking me over as if I was the one who ran away. Perhaps I am, I ran away from her request for friendship did I not? Severus Snape would not run from Lord Voldemort but here I am trying to run away from a little girl half my age.

"Miss Granger." I say quietly as if to acknowledge her in some way. Actually more to break the silence that had built up as Mr. Weasley noticed her gaze and had questions raising in his eyes.

--End Severus POV--

"Professor Snape, I hope I did not interrupt your dinner," Hermione tried her best to keep her voice void of all emotion. If he wanted to be cold and uncaring then she would to.

"You might have with that grand exit you did. You always had a habit of trying to impress me Miss Granger which is the number one reason I find you insufferable." Severus answered in kind, this was his game he could be as cold and rude as he needed to be. Years as a spy and death eater would do that to you.

"Yes it's a good thing we aren't friends then isn't it? You finding my insufferable and I finding you ungrateful, stubborn, senile, old coot!" Hermione shot back her voice rising as she allowed herself to be baited by Snape.

"I'm glad you've finally agreed with me Miss Granger. Now as I am no longer needed here I will take my leave." Severus turned to leave making his own grand exit when he was whirled around by a short, bushy haired girl.

"Severus Snape you stop right there! You will be going no where at this moment!" Hermione sniped at him as George watched on in confused silence.

"Am I missing something? Hermione?" George asked tentatively. His mother in a bad mood was something to behold and Hermione was no different...

"George would you do me a favor, go back to Molly and tell her I'm safe. I will surely be back to the burrow in no time, for now I have to speak with Severus," Hermione's request was not a request it was an order, "alone if you please George."

George looked from his old Professor back to Hermione, his second twin, and back again. What was going on with those two? "Alright but Hermione please do hurry home, or at least send word if you'll be late. I don't need to lose you too."

Hermione cringed inwardly at the sorrow in George's voice and for a moment she considered just leaving Severus alone and going back to the burrow with George. George deserved and wanted her friendship so why was she wasting her time? "I'm sorry George, I promise I won't be long and if I am over an hour I will send word with my patronous. No need to worry, really." Turning around to say her good byes she was accosted by George's strong muscled arms sweeping her up into a hug.

Severus watched the exchange and again wondered why he didn't make his exit while he had the chance. Why do I stand here and wait to hear her foolish complaining? Thought Severus as another mysterious pain jabbed his heart and stomach. He must be coming down with something, he would have to ask Madame Pomfrey for her advice.

"See you later Hermione." And with a pop George was gone leaving Severus and Hermione alone in a bedroom, in an empty house, with an hour on their hands... (NO! Nothing like that! You dirty people!)

"Miss Granger if you have something of importance to say, do say it quickly I would not like to waste my time." Severus once again felt the need to break the uncomfortable silence that had prevailed since Mr. Weasley left moments ago.

"Why prey tell can we not be friends?" Hermione whispered quietly. No point in beating around the bush with Snape, if she did she would never get a straight answer.

"Why prey tell do you did a ungrateful, stubborn, senile, old coot as a friend Miss Granger? Wouldn't you rather the company of Mr. Weasley? Surely you'd rather spend time with the copy of your old lover-" Severus knew he had went too far but sometimes people say things without thinking.

Hermione barely had a second to think before her hand collided with the side of Snape's cheek leaving a bright red mark in contrast to his pale white skin. First the shock of hitting a former Professor allowed guilt to seep through until she realized that she had a damn good reason to hit him and she would do it again! Actually he had gotten off easy after what he had said, how dare he suggest that she... that she would get on with George after Fred died because they were twins! What kind of monster did he really think she was?

Severus took a moment to regain his composure as he stood up and looked at Hermione with a touch of surprise in his eyes. Bringing his hand to his stinging cheek he was about to insult her when he realized that he had deserved it and so he stood there in silence wondering what he should do. Leave and risk losing the only person who had offered him friendship since Lilly Evans or stay and apologize.

"Don't you ever say that again Severus Snape. Do you understand me? I don't know who you think you are but-"

"I'm sorry Hermione, I don't know what came over me... I - I was angry with Mr. Weasley's ease in your presence." Severus offered. He knew he could very well embarrass himself but it was a small peace offering after what he had accused her of. Even he hadn't of thought himself that senile.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in surprise. She hadn't thought Severus Snape, Professor Snape capable of apologizing to anyone for anything no matter how rude or mean it had been.

"How about we go downstairs and I'll fetch us a cup of tea." Hermione said as she moved to walk past the professor but found that he was blocking the doorway and was not an easy man to remove from ones way.

"I would like to get the tea, you can relax Miss Granger." Severus said after a moments hesitation and then proceeded down the stairs to the kitchen followed by a very shocked Hermione.

Turning off into the living room and sat on the couch awaiting Severus as she allowed her thoughts to wander.

Wondering where Remus could be and if he was safe she felt a tiny tear trickle down her cheek to splash on her hand. How dare she be here having tea when he could be dying! He had never left her side while she was with in deep depression. Although it had taken hours to convince George to let Remus near her... after that Remus was by her side and only left to fetch them food or use the toilet. Even as she slept, sometimes she'd awake to find his head lain on the bed as he was slumped over in a chair. For those precious moments she would gently stroke his hair wondering why he bothered to stay with her when he obviously had other duties and responsibilities especially to Tonks and the Order. Yet each night she awoke she would find him there. George had never let anyone besides Remus near her for the next two months, he had literally become, on animal instinct, a mother protecting it's cub.

Sighing she felt the couch dip beside her as a tray of tea and biscuits was set out before her on the coffee table. Turning to look at Severus she noticed his eyes watching her.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" If she hadn't known Severus Snape she would have been convinced he was concerned for her.

"Severus how many time's must I tell you, call me Hermione. I am not your student any longer and I refuse to be called Miss Granger as if I am simply a stranger in the street." Hermione answered irritably.

Sensing her anger and the unlit fuse Severus sighed and handed her a cup of tea. "Sorry...Hermione. What I said before about us being... being."

"Friends?"

"Yes that, well you see I've only had one friend and that ended badly as you must know. I betrayed her and in the end caused her death." Severus absently circled his thumb around the rim of his cup taking care not to spill the tea in the process.

"I see. Don't you think you deserve another chance?" Hermione asked carefully. She didn't want to bring up the subject of his death eater days, not now. It would have just sparked another fight and frankly she was running out of energy to fight.

"No."

"What if I think you do?"

"It doesn't matter what you think does it?"

"Perhaps not. But I think you matter, why not allow someone in Severus? Why do you have to be so cold?"

"Because I am a spy, and a spy is meant to be cold. We can not have friends when we play double sides, not when it could put them in danger." Severus answered as he replaced his cup on the tray and watched the fire dancing.

"Surely even spy's are allowed one friend. You've been protecting everyone since I can remember. You've been strong while everyone fell a part. Why not allow someone to care about you for once?"

"Oh and who do you suggest cares for a cold hearted death eater?" Severus sneered at her. He would not be another one of her projects, he was not a house elf.

Hermione would not be cold shouldered! Gathering her Gryffindor courage- Remus once told her that she reminded him of the Gryffindor Princess, meant to lead and not follow- and she embraced Severus in a somewhat awkward hug considering he was side on.

"Severus I couldn't care less if you were the king of France or a beggar in England. Your mind challenges me, and you challenge me. Never have I met a more intolerable man yet never have I met such a clever, brave, and courageous person. I truly think the sorting hat was wrong, you were surely meant for Gryffindor with all that courage you harbour. Then again you could have been in Ravenclaw for all your intelligence or Hufflepuff for your semi non judging attitude. Do you hold it against me that I am a muggle born smarty pants? Or that I knocked you out back in my third year? Come now Severus I already know you are all of those things and more but I don't care, why not just look past the bad and see the good? Dumbledore would have agreed."

Severus sat rigidly unsure of what to do. No girl... women had ever touched him let alone hug him. Then her whole speech on how good and wonderful he was. She wasn't as smart as he had given her credit for if she actually thought all those things about him. He was a terrible person who had killed countless of innocent including his only friend, the only person he had loved. At the mention of Dumbledore he nearly jumped, didn't she remember whose hand had killed him? Didn't she remember that it was his curse that had drained the last of the life and twinkle out of the old man? Why did she want to be friends after she knew all this about him? Because she had always liked a challenge, foolish girl.

"Foolish girl, why are you so persistant to believe in that rubbish? This is your snarky Potions professor your talking about not some school boy you can coddle!" Severus answered coldly. Yet his body betrayed his feelings as he turned slightly and rapped a tentative hand around her waist.

"Don't you remember I'm a Gryffindor. Besides if we are going to be working together closely on this potion or charm to fix my error that has cost the lives of thousands of people then we might as well be friends." Hermione knew he was thinking about all his mistakes but really his shadowed when compared to hers and she figured she would point it out.

"You shouldn't blame yourself-" Severus started as a pain jumped to his arm and he jumped from Hermione's arms.

"What is it Severus?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm called...Go back to the burrow I won't be back for hours." Severus whispered.

Hermione did not know what possessed her but she stood and flung her arms around Severus placing an innocent kiss on his cheek before whispering to him to be careful and then he was gone.

-0-

Remus sat on the floor watching his hands as the wolves outside howled to the half moon. It would be ten days until he transformed and without his potion he was bound to wreak havoc on himself as well as this cage. Vaguely he wondered if Voldmort would allow him to live past the full moon, then he remembered his silent promise of Hermione. He had to stay alive to keep her safe and away from the evil clutches of Voldemort. There was no way that he would allow the last person he cared so much about to die.

"Well well Lupin's awake? Scared to fall asleep and have dreams about the little school girl?" The voice was the all too familiar Bellatrix Lestrange who constantly came down to his cell to torture him. As if killing Sirius hadn't been enough. "The Dark Lord is looking for her and soon she will be his... too bad Loony Lupin won't be able to have his fantasies come true!"

We killed your wife,

Now caught the lover

Ruined your life

To make her a mother

Of a child to the Dark Lord

Bellatrix sang the same words over and over as she pranced around outside his cell. At first he didn't listen but when his ears picked up the last line he proceeded to listen to the whole song. Gasping in shock as the horrific words coming from Bellatrix's horrid singing voice he fell on his hands.

"Why?! You can't! You MONSTER!" Remus shouted as the singing stopped and the cackling began.

"Oh but he will, it is only a matter of time. Good night Remus." Bellatrix then proceeded in hexing and cursing Lupin until new gashes opened and fresh blood spilled to the ground and Lupin lost conscience.

He had a purpose, he must live, he had to in order to save Hermione...

--0--

Sorry it took so long to update! And I'm soooo sorry there is so much Severus/Hermione in this chapter but it is essential to the over all plot... I'm really sorry! All I can promise is the eventuality of Remus/Hermione love!

Please Review and encourage me! I need's lots of love! And opinions even if they are harsh. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, favourited, and alerted this story!

Till next chapter adios!


	5. Memories

Sooo this story will not be so formal, due to JackMyles prompting! Thanks for reminding me to relax, even if Snape is stiff and formal I don't have to write like Snape would. Well enjoy.

-0-

Severus appeared among countless deatheaters as they gathered around the boyish body of Voldemort.

"Ah just the man I needed, move forward Severus," the hissing sound escaped through the lips of the Dark Lord.

Severus moved forward kneeling in front of his Master's feet, "Yes my Lord?"

"Lucious has suggested a very good idea that I would like you to hear since it concerns you as well. As you may know, I may lose to Harry Potter, I may even die."

"My Lord what is it you want me to do?" Severus asked after a minutes of silence. He dared not look up at the Dark Lord at the risk of showing a lack of respect.

"Do not be so hasty! Lucious suggested I come up with an heir to my soon to be throne."

"An heir my Lord?" Severus repeated shocked by the thought of another dark wizard, toddler running around the place.

"Yes Severus do you have to repeat my words like some imbecile? He has also found a women for me. A young, intelligent, beautiful lady who also happens to be best friends with my enemy. I would be killing two birds with one stone, so to speak."

"My Lord surely you can't mean that mudblood that the Potter boy used to hang around?" Severus spat out the words as if they were dirt in his mouth trying his best to keep his mask up.

"Why not Severus? It would bridge the gap between our Lord's supporters, it could take the mudbloods into his survice and teach them that they are nothing but dirt beneath our feet. Besides it would present a morale blow to our enemy." Lucious spoke smiling in a way only a Malfoy could produce. He was up to something and what ever it was it was nothing good.

"But my Lord you can't be serious!" Severus's voice nearly cracked under the panic that escaped his well built walls.

"Do you question me servant?" the Dark Lord raised his wand and without further ado slammed Severus backwards into a wall as the Cruiatious curse ensued.

There was one thing the deatheaters had learned when they had joined...do not question the Dark Lord.

Severus Snape may have went one step too far this time.

-0-

Hermione still hadn't let 12 Grimmauld knowing that Severus would return there when the meeting was finished so that he could 'lick his wounds' in private. She knew that Severus hardly ever made his way out of a meeting unharmed and this time would be no different.

"I should be doing something productive!" Hermione cried out to the empty house as she plopped down onto the sofa only to feel a book drive up her rear. "OUCH!"

Prying the book from under her she realized it was the Charm and Potion book Severus had given her. "Well I did want to be productive..." Hermione muttered to herself. At least this would give her a few clues to destroy Voldemort or perhaps free Remus.

Yes free Remus... Hermione knew that she should be more concerned with the lives of thousands of people but there was only one life in danger now that was of real concern to her. She couldn't let another person die because of her. Remus had been her crutch, her friend, her life line when everyone silently blammed her for their loss in the war at Hogwarts. Except perhaps George but he only took care of her because they had lost Fred together and that had left them both hanging on by a thread.

She would have to free Remus if it was the last thing she did, but where was he? How could she find him?

Sighing in defeat she tried skimming over a comple of lines but couldn't concentrate on what she was reading plagued by fear and concern for Severus and anxiety, determination, and longing for Remus. She wanted to be held again, and talk to someone about anything no matter what, she longed not to be judged any longer and Remus had done that for her, and thus her longing was for how he had treated her, how Severus could never treat her.

At this moment a dark man appeared in the living room stumbling into the coffee table knocking over the tea that Hermione had not put away since Severus had left.

"Severus? Is that you?" Hermione gasped as Severus fell to the floor in a pool of blood. Tea cups littered the floor as Hermione did her best between her physical strength and magic to get Severus to the sofa. It was never a good idea to panic least of all when it held a friends life in the balance.

"I thought I told you to-"Severus rasped out before waiting a few moments to continue, "go back to the burrow..."

"Since when have I listened to you?" Hermione laughed standing up to leave.

Severus noticed she was about to leave and grabbed her hand turning her around, "Please...don't leave..."

If someone had told Hermione Severus Snape would beg anyone for anything she would have laughed herself to death, but hearing him now she was scared. It meant he hadn't the strength to care for himself, it meant Severus Snape held fear, it meant that he was mortal just like the rest of them.

"I'm not going to leave you,"Hermione knelt down beside him to move stray strands of hair from his face although they were matted with blood. "I have to clean you up and magic won't do any good, I have to get some water and a cloth. Don't worry I'll be back before you know it."

Severus closed his eyes forcing himself to nodd in response. He couldn't believe he had nearly begged that girl to stay with him, he was supposed to be strong. Over the years he had his share of hexes and curses and blood, but now he felt that he just didn't want to be alone anymore. Perhaps there was some substance to this friend thing after all?

Hermione walked into the kitchen, hauled out a bowl and quickly filled it with water as she searched for a rag or cloth of some kind to clean the blood. After minutes of searching she found nothing and so taking a pair of sissors she cut off the sleeves of her top cleaning them in the sink and rushed out to the living room. She found her formidable, former Potions Professor groaning in pain as the brown sofa turned a sickening red.

"There there Severus, shhh it will be ok," Hermione whispered as she softly cleaned the blood from his face searching for the source to his pain. Finding a large cut across his skull she gasped. She had read how to clean and fix cuts but never had she thought she would tend to one so serious, if done the wrong way...she could make it worse but if she waited he could die.

"Severus I'm going to try to close this cut with magic ok? I need you to be very quiet and still..." Hermione raised her wand as she whispered words of charms she had read about back when she was a first year at Hogwarts. This action caused several groans to rise from her patient.

"Here take my hand, it will be ok..." Hermione whispered trying to console not only Severus but herself. She could not let someone else die on her watch, it would just futher prove her incompetance.

Wrapping her fingers around his she sighed in content without noticing as she finished the incantation leaving the closed wound on his skull to check over the rest of his body. Finding nothing serious she grabbed the cloth and dipped it in the red water extracting it as she tried one handedly to sqeeze a bit of water from it. Without much success she gave up and did her best to prevent water from slopping everywhere as she cleaned the rest of the blood off of his face and neck.

Some time during the healing he had fallen asleep and now held a death grip on her hand. Hermione felt her own eyes grow heavy with sleep and without a second thought she burried her face in the side of her patient as her body curled up on the floor.

-0-

"We must act soon my Lord, I fear that word may reach the girl's ears of our plan," Lucious said as he knelt beside his young Master.

"I believe you are right Lucious, one week then," Tom answered in kind as he gazed at himself in the mirror. The girl had never seen his young face because he had been whisked away by his followers before she could see the result of her...accomplishment. "How do you suggest I convince her to bear my hier Lucious?" His voice was thoughtful, he knew that forcing her would not bring about satisfactory results, perhaps a memory charm?

"Well my Lord she has not seen you before in this...visage. Perhaps you should introduce yourself as another personnage? Maybe win her affections?" Lucious knew the girl was fickle and she was still hurting over the death of her previous lover and so it would be easy to twist her affections.

"You mean for her to fall in love with me? To fool her into thinking I am someone else?" Tom asked. It was an intriging idea one that he had a sneaking suspicion that Severus would not enjoy. It seemed that his follower had grown a... infatuation for the girl.

"Yes my Lord, to see her all over you and in love with you, surely that would bring about the biggest blow to Harry Potter?"

"Yes, your right Lucious. If you can bring me the girl then I will reward you beyond all your dreams."

"It shall be done my Lord"

-0-

Remus was replaying memories in his mind of Hermione now that the Dark Lord had her name he didn't have to try and keep her away from his memories.

-memory-

It had been back in third year when they ended up under the whomping willow, there she stood angry and seemingly frustrated with herself.

"NO! Harry don't trust him, he is a werewolf!" She screams hesterically. I'm sure she has felt the guilt of keeping my secret for a very long time and I wonder why she kept it.

"You know? How long have you known?" I ask since I had told them to abbandon the werewolf essay that Severus had put in place for my class.

"Since Professor Snape asked us to write the essay..." She answers.

I don't understand why she has kept my secret, or why she always treated me with trust and respect after she knew but I know it makes me feel good. It made me feel like once again like I wasn't alone. She had accepted and respected me knowing what I was... what I was capable of...

-end of this memory-

That had been where it started he guessed, where his affections had bloomed. It might seem sickening to think a Professor of his age could hold affections for a small girl but it wasn't to him. His affections were based purely on pride and respect at least that was what it was at first.

-flashback memory-

There she was the summer after her sixth year. Her hair was as bushy as ever although she had grown somewhat into her figure as all girls usually did. Her face was plastered with determination and courage, it was as if she was going to take down the dark lord all by herself.

I was not the only one who had taken notice of her raw beauty it seems, Fred Weasley kept glancing at her and whenever she would catch him he would quickly look away with a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Fred was not the only one caught staring over the summer, as it were I was caught staring by those honey brown eyes more then once, but instead of looking away I considered her with my old, tired eyes. She looked away and I was surprised to see her cheeks gracefully fill with a blush. I was intriged on how I could make such an intelligent, pretty young lady blush with one look.

It was the night before the golden trio planned on running off to take care of some business that Dumbledore had left Harry in his death. Molly had did her best to keep them away from each other in an attempt to prevent them from making plans to leave but as it was it did no good. They were leaving and there was nothing anyone could do to stop them. I had watched Fred approach her and whisper his good byes and hug her tightly telling her to return to him alive. At this she was taken aback and blushed turning her face the color of the Weasley's hair. She still couldn't understand that Fred was falling for her, nor did she notice the jealous glares from Ron who had taken notice that Hermione was in fact a girl.

Everyone went up to bed leaving me supposedly alone in the kitchen sipping my coffee wondering what I was going to do about Tonks and her pronounced affections. Tonks was a great girl but she just wasn't...Hermione. I was surprised by the silent confession but it brought a smile to my lips.

"Oh Professor I didn't know anyone was still up." Hermione's voice broke through my conscience.

"Hermione I'm no longer your Professor please call me Remus."

"Of course Pro-Remus..." Hermione stumbled over the name as if it was some conversation on an intimate position. I even noticed her blush as she sat down in the chair next to me only to jump up again to walk over to the counter as she struggled with the coffee machine.

I don't know why I did it but I soon found myself beside her as I remove her hands from the coffee machine she had taken to tapping rather harshly. "Hermione it won't work if you keep doing that." I say in an amused tone as I find that she is not looking at the coffee machine any longer but our hands which had wrapped themselves together.

"I-uh-" Hermione began and I chuckle as I realize I've rendered the famous Hermione Granger speechless.

"Speechless are we?" I ask startling her into looking up at me. I know I shouldn't be there, I know that I should let her go and tell her to get to bed that tomorrow will be a long day but I can't bring myself to do it.

It was then that I notice I'd pushed her against the counter and she had no place to move, not only that but I was inches from her.

"Remus, I-Tonks-you-" Hermione began but I didn't want to talk at that moment, I didn't need to contemplate Tonks and so that was when I found my lips on hers. At first I thought that I had mistaken her blushes, her actions that maybe she hadn't felt anything for me because she hadn't of reacted but when I moved to pull away she grabbed my neck and forced my lips to hers.

So this is bliss, I had thought at the moment. Too bad bliss didn't last forever, and too bad I had let my own hormones get in the way. I allowed my tongue to glide over her lip and I was slightly surprised when she parted her lips to find only seconds after that my tongue was exploring inside. At this point it seemed she came back to her senses and pushed me away.

"Remus...I shouldn't have done that-Tonks-you- I, I need to leave...Good bye Remus-" She babbled and ran out of the kitchen but not before I could catch a glimpse of her tears.

That was the last time I saw her until days before the battle and in that time she ignored me and instead she was brought to the attention of Fred Weasley who seemingly captured her heart with in a few days... but it was only fair because at this point I was married to Tonks who was with child...

-end flashback-

Remus raised his hands to burry his face in them only to notice his eyes streaming with tears. How could he have been so foolish as to have given up his faith in her... he hurt her...and now he had to save her.

-0-

Well that is the end of the chapter! This chapter is dedicated to Remuslives because she wanted some Remus/Hermione action, and because of the long wait for them to meet again here it is a few memories for you all to enjoy. (except perhaps the ones who like SS/HG)

I will apologize here for the TR/HG action to come and the continued SS/HG relationship which will evolve. Yet no worries Remus and Hermione will live on for each other! So keep reading and press the bluish purple button and review!

Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review this story!

Jacqui


	6. Hurt

Here's another chapter! If you like the Severus/Hermione relationship going on here, please check out Great Minds Think Alike, it's my new Hermione/Severus fiction. Thanks to all those who've continued to review! I really appreciate it.

-0-

Severus stirred as a agitating pain caressed his head. Trying to move to a sitting position his body became aware that there was a small hand gripping onto his and opening his eyes, the first thing that came in to view was bushy brown hair draping over his chest. The bushy haired being stirred and turned her face towards him as her lips formed a small smile and her hand gripped his tighter as if afraid he would tear it away from her.

"Hello..." Hermione whispered softly unsure what she should do. The fear of his injuries seemed to fade as guilt and embarrassment filled her eyes, she knew that she was showing weakness in allowing him to know how she felt even if it was ilogical.

"Hermione...what are you doing on the floor?" Severus asked allowing a smirk to raise in his face as he noted her blush.

"Well I guess I just feel asleep after I tended to your wounds..." Hermione paused as memories of blood flooded her, "Oh Merlin! Professor Snape are you alright?" Jumping away from Severus as he sat up with a sneer formed on his features he growled at his former student.

"Miss Granger I'm perfectly fine. What were you doing here last night alone! I told you to return to the burrow! You stubborn Gryffindor!" Severus growled annoyed at the idiotic women who was standing looking down at him.

"I was worried..." Hermione whispered unsure why she didn't just snap back at him. She had after all saved his life! If no one had been here he would probably have bled to death! And he had even asked her to stay, why the nerve of that, that bat!

"Well don't, no one need worry about the death eater." Severus snapped as he pulled himself up to his feet. How dare the girl do this to him, how dare she attempt to romanticise him, he was not some school boy.

"Professor you might not care, perhaps you've never forgiven yourself but there are those of us who do care about you." Hermione retorted meaning for it to be rude but it just came out pathetic and whiny. Knowing how it sounded she added, "Besides I need help with this bloody potion, if you die who am I going to count on to get us out of this bloody mess."

That had done it, perhaps too good for the next thing Hermione knew Severus had turned a cold stare on her and had picked up his cloak that had been removed hours before. "I will see you at the burrow later Miss Granger, perhaps we can get this done sooner so that we do not have to, suffer each others presence. Good bye."

Hermione's eye's widened in shock and guilt as she realized that Severus had already been through enough lonelyness, hurt, and deception without her adding to his wounds. "Severus...I didn't mean it like that, please I was just, I was worried... I-" Hermione started but the cold voice sliced through her tone and struck right at her heart.

"Don't lie to me Miss Granger. I have had enough lies in my life, I don't need your's as well. Good day to you." With those words Severus turned heel and walked out the door closing it with a bang as he apparated away.

The next thing Hermione did was the only thing she knew to do, she ran to Remus's room and fell in a heap upon the bed once again allowing her tears to rack her body. This was the last time she would allow herself that, she couldn't afford to waste her time crying over lost causes and impossible ventures.

After all she had Remus to save did she not?

-0-

Remus was curled up in his cell when a familiar black figure entered the cell. No cackling or smart remarks made him aware of just who he was going to have to deal with and he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or say his prayers before he died.

"Good evening Remus."

That cold, silky voice was devoid of all emotion even that of anger and jealousy. Remus could smell her on him, and he briefly wondered if Severus had touched her and if he had then Remus wouldn't be responsible for what the wolf did and he wouldn't bother to stop him.

"We're past pleasantries are we not?" Remus asked calmly still avoiding the eyes of his new torturer.

They might be on the same side but they were both fighting for something they couldn't have.

"Why is it you? Why is she still worrying over you?" It was a simple question but it wasn't really directed at Remus, it was more of a thought spoken out loud.

"Perhaps because she doesn't know I'm alive...perhaps because you still haven't told her...Perhaps you should ask her..." Remus answered angrily. Of course Severus hadn't told her that he was alive, and that he knew where Remus was being kept. No that would have meant her rescuing him and running into his arms forever and that Severus could not do.

Remus had watched them with growing anger and jealousy over the past months even Tonks had noticed his foul mood. She had only questioned him once and when he had shrugged it off she didn't ask again. Perhaps he had not loved Tonks but he could have lived with her for the rest of his life, he could have stayed by her and taken care of her and their child but now she was gone and he had no idea where Teddy was.

"With you gone she'll forget." Severus snapped as he raised his wand to Remus's skulky body.

"No Severus she won't... just like she still loves Fred in her heart, she can never forget those she's cared for," Remus answered calmly this time as he resigned to the feel of the Cructiatious cast seconds after his pronouncement.

-Severus POV-

I don't know what I went to see Remus, nor do I know why I was so angry with Hermione's... Miss Granger's reaction when she awoke holding my hand. When she jumped away and called me Professor, well my pride was injured. I knew about her relationship with Remus but I had thought she had been passed it, after all he had gotten Nymphadora pregnant. I was not only angry with Miss Granger but I am angry with myself. My reaction to her announcement that she was using me to 'fix' the problem she had created, and my guess save her precious wolf, was perhaps an over reaction on my part. First of all I should not care, secondly I did point out we were not friends, thirdly I had no right to ask her not to care about her real friends. Even if I was alone in my life I did not have to force that upon her, even if she had indirectly killed thousands.

So why am I here? In the wolf's cell torturing him and hoping any second to hear his bone's crack? Was it fair to her, to hurt someone she loved was indirectly hurting her, and I didn't want that, did I? No Severus Snape does not care about people, especially know-it-all's.

The cracking of bone finally breaks me from my thoughts as I stare down at the broken body of Remus Lupin. I am sickened by my own jealous actions. Miss Granger had no right to forgive me now, even if she did not know the reason.

"What have I done?" I manage to whisper as I quickly wave my wand over the injuries I have placed upon the man of whom the object of my desire is in love with. The blood disappears as I manage to heal not only the injuries I have bestowed upon the wolf but also the injuries I know Belatrix and Lucius have been party to. I feel so guilty I manage to conjure a bit of food which I quickly hand to him as I see his questioning eyes look up at me. He knows I've healed nearly all his injuries and taken away most of his pain when I could have left him there to die but I'm sure he doesn't understand why because even I don't understand it.

Lupin is looking at me with thanks in his eyes before he opens his mouth and whispers a few words. "Severus oblivate my memories of you coming here, or they'll know."

What else could I do? I did what he asked of me before leaving him sleeping soundly. I couldn't risk being found out, not now when Miss Granger needed my help, even if we weren't friends, I had to clean up her mess.

-0-

Hermione rose from the bed in 12 Grimmauld at one o'clock as memories of what happened seeped into her mind plaguing her with guilt. She hadn't meant to insult him, she just didn't want to seem weak in front of him, she didn't want him to think of her as the same girl who he had taught... but she had called him Professor Snape which probably just confirmed his suspicions that she was still the same little girl that he had taught.

She had made many mistakes in her life usually because she tried to break away from her 'predictable, responsible' nature. She wanted to seize the moment, live every moment as if the next would be her last but she couldn't. Every time it happened she had felt immense guilt afterward, guilt and embarrassment. When she had kissed Remus that night three years ago... she hadn't been able to look at him after that, it hadn't been hard to avoid him when she left with Harry and Ron to look for horcruxes. She had fled from her feelings and her 'mistake' only to come back to find Tonks pregnant and married to Remus.

It was then she promised herself that she would never make the same mistake twice and so when she saw Fred again and felt her only crush seep into her heart she welcomed it with open arms. They had only had days together but that night before the battle when he had pronounced his love to her, she had known then that she had felt the same for him. She deserved happiness and she knew Fred could give it to her, besides Remus was out of her life, and Ron was just too much of her brother to be with. Fred was smart, funny, sweet, and good looking, everything she had always wanted.

That night she had spent in his arms just sleeping and drawing comfort from his body against hers. It had felt so right, it hadn't seemed possible that he could die then, but when she saw him fall in battle... it seemed her world had shattered. Snape had once told her that despite muggle cliche's, the truth was Nothing was fair in love and war, and that had been one of those times. In her heartache and anger she had done the one thing she had always feared to do...seize the moment. She had taken that moment to try out her new charmed potion on Voldemort. The one time she decides to go against all her rules she set for herself and it blew up in her face. She not only lost Fred but she had lost the war for them all.

Then she had started working on the potion with Severus, and he had accepted her without a word against her mistakes. He had accepted her and seemingly forgiven her. Even though George had been sweet and caring and been there for her when she needed it, she knew he still partly blamed her for what happened. Remus had come to her several times just being with her, holding her, talking with her, listening to her, or just being... but Hermione had known he was with Tonks and so she had stifled her feelings and allowed nothing more then friendship to harbour her heart.

Yet not when it came to Severus... At first she was angry that Severus had forced her out of mourning to work on a stupid spell or potion or whatever! to kill Voldemort. She was angry that night when he had come to her...

-flashback Hermione's POV-

Remus had just left and I was sitting on the bed wiping away a few stray tears when I heard a knock at the door. Who would knock on the door? George hardly ever let anyone near my room let alone knock on my door, and Remus had just left so perhaps it was George? Well you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat but I'm not a cat...at least not after that accident in third year... "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal someone very unexpected and most unwelcome. "Good evening Miss Granger."

"Hello Professor." I answered blankly wondering what Snape would be doing in my room at this time of night.

"I see you've still not moved from your room..." Snape drawled uninterested it seemed in any old feelings being dredged up.

"Well I've been mourning-" I started but was very rudely cut off.

"Yes Mr. Weasley is dead is he not? But don't you have other people to worry about? Like the innocents that you've cast the Dark Lord upon in all his youth glory." Snape snapped as his facial expression changed into a familiar sneer.

Well at least he like everyone else being so cautious about my feelings. "I think that is none of your business!" I informed him but he seemed to think otherwise.

"Oh I think it is Miss Granger, and it will be from now on. I've been ordered to work on a new charmed potion with you to help our cause and help right your wrong." Snape answered as a smug look crossed his face at the fact that Miss Perfect had messed up.

"Professor I kindly ask you to leave this instance! I do not wish to talk to you tonight, now leave." I answered angrily. How dare he come in here and tell me what to do! And then accuse me of being guilty of thousands of deaths...it was just unethically... no tact... no respect... and probably what I hated the most was, he was right.

"No Miss Granger I will not leave until you agree to get up tomorrow morning at 5 and meet me downstairs. We will be going to my summer home to gather a few books." Snape replied calmly.

"I,well, what if I say no?" I asked raising an eye brow in defiance.

"Then I'll just have to hex you and force you along, besides Remus needs to go back to his pregnant wife who is in the hospital having her baby. Walk away from this one Hermione. You can't always have what you want." Severus had stated then.

I didn't want to say anything, at that last statement it seemed a knife drove through my heart. I knew it couldn't last who was I fooling and now I had the opportunity to forget it all and move on, and I had to. "Fine." was all I could manage to say before he left me.

I thought perhaps I should have cried but I didn't, I felt nothing. Actually I was void of emotion and all of a sudden felt very tired... little did I know that Severus had taken away my pain and my memories so that I could finally rest in peace...

-end flash back/Hermione's POV-

-0-

"How many days until the full moon Lucius?" Tom's voice asked commandingly. Although he was young again Lord Voldemort had not lost any of his evil spirited bossy-ness for lack of a better word.

"Six days my Lord..."

"Splendid. The wolf will terrify her, she will have no choice but to come to me..."

"Yes my Lord..."

"Make sure he has eaten just enough so that he is too weak to fight back the wolf."

"Yes my Lord..."

"Then I will have my little Hermione eating out of the palm of my hand..."

-0-

Well there goes another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be more dialogue I promise. This was more history and developing characters... tell me what you think! So review I need to know if it was good or bad!!


	7. Hysterics

When Hermione awoke again it was pushing on mid day and she found strangely that she was not alone, there was a very warm body up against hers and it belonged to someone with orange-red hair...and freckles... and it looked like Fre-

"George?!" Hermione proclaimed blinking rapidly at the mess they seemed to be in. George had his arms around her holding her close with his cheek snuggled into her hair and his legs intertwined with his. It felt so awkward and strange to be like this with George, especially George who had acted like the older brother she had never had.

At Hermione's screams George had awoken and was now staring down into her eyes, "Well afternoon sleepy head." He mummbled as his fingers ran gently through her curlled, bushy hair

"What are you doing here George?" Hermione squeaked unsure of how she should be reacting to a man in her bed that looked like her dead boyfriend.

"Mum told me to come get you or at least make sure you were safe, so I did," George replied grinning at her in a way that Hermione hadn't seen in months. It was good to have George joking and flirting again but Hermione didn't need this, especially with George, mostly with George because George looked like...

"Why are we like this?" Hermione asked thinking that it was obvious she would want it explained.

"Well I saw that you had been crying and I only meant to lay down and watch over you while you slept... Mum kind of sent me back here to make sure you stayed safe..." George started wincing at the tone Hermione had used. As if he was some disgusting thing to be lying in bed with, it hurt.

"Yes but how did we end up like... this," Hermione asked again gesturing between the two of them.

"I must have fell asleep 'Mione, I'm sorry I was just a bit worried about you last night and I didn't sleep at the Burrow... I was pacing all night..." George whispered obviously hurt by the tone Hermione was using with him.

Hermione noticed George wince away from her after she snapped at him... she knew she was being unreasonable and rude but he just looked so much like his brother that it had opened wounds that had not fully healed.

"I'm sorry George for snapping I'm just a bit frustrated with things and people... I suppose I should get back to the burrow before your Mum sends a search party out for us?" Hermione added the last bit with humour as George's face lit up his grin again in place on his face. Hermione noticed that George hadn't let go of her yet and it was with slight discomfort that she remained lying on the bed in his arms. She knew, or rather hoped, that it was just his way of showing he cared for her in a brotherly fashion.

"Right you are 'Mione, Mum would have both our heads served for dinner." George added to her joke as his grip loosened around her back and his left hand glided over her back and side to come to rest upon her own right hand. Hermione didn't mean to shiver but your body always reacts without consent from the mind or heart.

"George if I'm to get up before your Mum kills me your going to have to get off off me..." Hermione reminded him hoping he would get the hint and get off, she didn't want to out right reject him in case he was trying to 'make any moves' on her.

"Course 'Mione." George answered smiling as he de-tangled his feet from her own yet he kept hold of her hand and all of a sudden realized that perhaps she might take this the wrong way. "Hermione you know I love you right?"

Hermione's eye's opened in panic, this was not what she needed right now, "George I..."

George realized his slip of the tongue and blushed deeply, "Hermione I love you ok but you will always be only a friend or something like a sister, you will always be my brother's girlfriend Hermione. So don't worry about me ok?"

Hermione relaxed in relief, that was one less thing to worry about and now she could gain some physical comfort without any strings. "Thanks George, you know I love you too. Just your like a brother to me, or probably the bestest friend I've ever had..."

"Bestest Hermione? Where has your grammar gone? Are you sick?" George asked dramatically as he sat up putting a hand to her forehead.

Hermione laughed briefly before swatting his hand away playfully, "No George I'm perfectly healthy but I won't be if we don't get back to the burrow soon, your Mum will have more then our head's if we're any longer!"

George's face turned to panic as he jumped out of bed grabbing Hermione's hand and rushing them downstairs and out onto the doorstep where they immediately apparated together with Hermione once again wrapped in George's arms. This time however she took comfort in knowing that they would always just be friends and no more then that, but not everyone would realize that... unfortunately for her...

When they arrived with a pop into the kitchen of the Burrow they found a somewhat strange sight awaiting them. Molly was at the table her lips pursed together in concentration as she was glowering at a certain Severus Snape who was sipping his coffee(probably with added Fire Whiskey) calmly. Though the calm demeanor of Severus Snape dropped nearly immediately as a sneer formed on his face whilst his eyes rose to meet the sight of George Weasley's arms firmly gripping Hermione around the waist.

"Sorry we were late Mum, Hermione was asleep till just minutes ago..." George rambled trying to ease his mother's anger which he thought was directed towards him and Hermione but apparently his Mother had other certain someone's to be very anger with. George pitied whoever it was for it looked like they were going to get the thrashing of their life.

"It's alright dear, I'm sure your hungry why don't you two take some pancakes I left out for you and go up to your room George, you can eat there." Molly Weasley told them as she gave them an encouraging smile. George allowed his arms to slip away from Hermione who refused to look up to meet the eyes of a certain someone in the kitchen. "Hermione you can go up with him as well, I have a few things to discuss with Professor Snape."

"No Miss Granger should hear this too." Snape spoke up. George let his eyes go from his mother to his former Professor, at this moment he wasn't sure who he should fear most... His mother had a temper that could bring the world wobbling around your feet.

"No Severus, Hermione needs her rest we have plenty of time to talk to her later," Mrs. Weasley snapped.

Hermione's eye flitted up to take in the situation between Severus and Mrs. Weasley, apparently they were arguing over something, but what? If Severus wanted her to know, then it had to be important to her, but what was so important that Severus wanted her to know?

"She should know, after all it is about her." Severus started but was cut off by Molly who was now standing with her hands on the table bending over and glowering at Snape as if to say, 'If you say one more word...'

"Hermione go upstairs with George now, we'll talk later," Mrs. Weasley said calmly but Hermione knew it wasn't a request it was an order.

George knew that tone, so he knew what he had to do, "Come on 'Mione, let's go eat." George wrapped his arm around Hermione as he levitated the pancakes in front of them. Hermione started to but him yet he was faster he dragged her up the stairs and out of sight.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Hermione hissed. If it was something important about her she wanted to know now.

George gave her a brilliant smirk as he hurried over to his bed side table where he extracted none other then an extend-able ear. "You've got to be smart about these things Mione, Mum doesn't want us to know, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Hermione blushed, she hadn't thought of that, George was so sneaky...she couldn't understand why he hadn't been put in Slytherin. Then again he had a good heart, he was brave and courageous just like his brother had been...

"Ok George, just do it so we can hear what they are saying," Hermione answered as they left the room once more to hang by the staircase while George worked his magic. Moments later the voice's of Severus and Molly came through clearly.

_"Mrs. Weasley we will have to tell her, warn her in the least. This puts Miss Granger in mortal danger." _Severus tone was annoyed.

_"She's too young to have to deal with this! It isn't right, we could hide her away, she needn't know. Just tell her that your going to be working on the potion there because of the privacy."_ Molly sounded scared not at all like when they had been down in the kitchen.

_"_We _can't lie to her. You know how she is, Gryffindor stubborn will and a habit of running into things."_ Severus seemed tired...not at all like his usual self.

What was it that they didn't want her to know, what could be that bad? She had been so much nothing much surprised her anymore.

_"But she's only a child." _Molly whimpered defeatedly.

George wrapped his hand around Hermione's as they continued to listen. She knew he was worried for her because he didn't want to lose her like he'd lost his twin.

"_She is not a child Molly, she's a women, you know that." _

_"I know but she's become like one of the family...I want her to be safe, I don't want to lose her." _Molly answered with what sounded like sobs.

_"I don't want to lose her either...but she has to know that the Dark Lord is after her. When he wants something Molly he does everything he can to get it." _Severus sounded defeated, and Hermione didn't like that sound.

What did Voldemort want with her anyway? She was only another mudblood after all. What use did he need her for? She didn't even know where Harry was, so she couldnt' give him information...

_"But why does he want a muggle born..for...for that?" _Molly couldn't seem to bring herself to say it, whatever it was.

_"Lucius somehow convinced him that she would produce a-suitable- heir to his dark throne. The fact that she's given him back his youth when he couldn't do that himself has done much to win him over." _

Hermione gasped as she stumbled to the floor while George wrapped his arms around her. Voldemort wanted to have an heir with her? He wanted her to bear his-child?- How was this possible? Breathing hard she snuggled her face into George's chest as she felt his soothing hand stroke her back.

_"Why would Lucius do that? He hates muggle borns as well, especailly Hermione whose beat his son in nearly everything while at Hogwarts! Why would he suggest her?" _Molly was near shrieking as they could plainly hear the panic in her voice.

_"I think that part of the blame should be placed on me..." _Severus offered as if he was to blame for some mad man wanting to great a child that would grow up to kill.

_"Your fault Severus? How? The thoughts of a crazy man can hardly be blamed on you," _Molly answered but there was a curious lint to her voice.

"_Well Lucius has convinced himself that I am...unloyal...and so he came up with this to prove it." _

_"How would this be proving it?" _Molly seemed utterly perturbed by the suggestion that impregnating Hermione would prove anything about Severus.

_"I will not speak of this now Molly, especailly since I've no doubt that your trouble maker of a son is listening in no doubt." _

George nearly jumped away from the staircase but quickly gained his head again. He reeled in his and Freds...invention and gathered a deathly looking Hermione who wasn't crying, wasn't showing any ounce of emotion, into his arms before making his way to his old room where the pancakes were getting cold. Hermione was clinging to his shirt as he set them a top his bed, stroking her back and holding her tight he tried to find the words to comfort her but there didn't seem to be any and so he just held her.

This was how Snape and Mrs. Weasley found them moments later, one seemed to be near tears with happiness at the seeming reunion while the other sneered angrily.

"I suspect you were listening then," Snape snapped practising his well known glower at the Weasley boy who was holding a seemingly quiet Hermione.

George nodded as he was unable to find any words at what he had heard. Sure it was bad enough for Voldemort to be after your life not caring if you died but when Voldemort was after you specifically so that he could spawn the son of the devil...well that was terrifying.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry! I'm going to talk to Arthur about this, no need to worry we'll find something out." Molly assured Hermione who had not moved, sobbed, or spoken a word. If George hadn't been holding her they might have thought her dead.

"Miss Granger the sooner we get this potion done the sooner you are out of this situation." Snape stated keeping his voice from emotion.

George looked surprised, how could Snape thing of a thing like that when the girl had just found out she was the object of the desire of the darkest wizard in the world? "Can you just give her a bit! She just found out that You-Know-Who wants her to have his child and you want her to work on some stupid potion that might not even work!" George would surely have jumped to his feet with his wand level at Snape's face if he hadn't of been holding Hermione who was showing no sign of life except that her fingers were digging into his arm holding tightly.

"Mr. Weasley I am sure you do not wish the Dark Lord to capture your...girlfriend so I suggest you allow us to do our work." Snape snapped as a sneer reappeared on his face.

-HERMIONE'S POV--

It doesn't make any sense, why would the Dark Lord want a muggle born for his... child's mother when he could have any pureblood? Surely any Pureblood father would gladly give his little girl to that monster... OH why am I thinking this! I wouldn't want this fate pushed on anyone else's daughter or anyone for that matter. This has to be a trick, there is no way that, that monster, would want me to bear his- Oh I can't even think about.

Yet do I have a choice? Even if I run he'll find me, no matter where I go. He didn't get this far without being one of the most intelligent evil minds in the world or for that matter in the history of time. Though he couldn't figure out how to change his visage before I came along, and I am said to be the smartest, brightest witch of my age perhaps I can match him in this game of wits, but what if I can't? What if he does catch me and I have to suffer through never seeing those I love again while I will probably lose my memories and who I am. I can't let that happen, but what if I can't get the antidote potion in time? What if I am not strong enough to do this?

If I keep thinking in 'What If's' I'm going to lose all hope but really is there any hope? Dumbledore would have thought so, he would have told me that there would always be hope as long as I believe...Fred would have told me, who better to beat the Dark Lord at his own game then the great Hermione Granger? the only one to ever stop the twins pranks? and my parents... they would have believed in me. I can't let them down now as I have done in the past, I have to make this right so that others will have a chance to live. Even if I have to kill Voldemort in his sleep I will avenge them.

Breaking my thoughts I hear Severus say the oddest thing and it nearly puts me into a reel of laughter only it comes out in snorts because my head is buried against George's chest. Who was the jealous one now?

-END POV--

"Hermione are you alright?" George asked concerned, if he only knew... Hermione's visage appeared after a few moment's and the strangest thing was Hermione was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm fine George, nothing the brightest witch of her age can't handle right?" Hermione asked gleefully as Molly furrowed her brow in worry. Had the girl broken down and lost her mind?

"Miss Granger, may I ask what you find so funny?" Severus asked raising a brow in irritated question.

Hermione grinned and let out another snort the situation, "I may not be able to see your thoughts Severus..." Hermione trailed off letting the inside joke hang in the air as George and his mother looked worriedly at Severus to see if he had any idea what the girl might be talking about.

"I am not! Miss Granger, I will see you downstairs when you are ready to begin work, we've already wasted enough time!" Severus snapped as he turned heel and left with a small tint of red gracing his pale-death-like cheeks.

Hermione continued grinning as she let go of George who was still holding her.

"Hermione your not upset? About, well you know, You know Who wanting to..." George trailed off as he turned red at the thought that Hermione would ever-no it wasn't going to happen.

"Oh George don't worry, with Severus and I working on this thing he won't have time to find me. It'll be ok I promise," Hermione added hoping her voice was reassuring. Of course she was scared, of course she wanted to run away, of course she wanted to hide and never come out again but she was a Gryffindor and she'd be damned if she would let some worm with no soul stop her from winning this war.

"Are you sure you're alright dearie?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Hermione as she rose from George's bed once George had let go of her.

"Of course, don't worry Molly, I'll be alright. After all I've got Severus to protect me," Hermione said looking meaningfully at Mrs. Weasley so the women wouldn't send her off to America or something. Molly might not be Voldemort but when she wanted someone to do something they did it.

"You know you'll always have a safe place here with us dearie," Mrs. Weasley answered as she enveloped Hermione into a hug. George had walked up behind the girl while his mother fretted over her.

Hermione might not have realized it but he cared for a great deal and had even before Fred had announced his feelings for Hermione. George never told Fred even when Fred had asked him if he had any problems with him and Hermione becoming more then friends. Of course he said nothing, Fred seemed so happy and he didn't want to take that happiness from his twin. Besides he had been sure it was just a passing crush but now he knew it wasn't. Unfortunately Fred had died and with that had died any chance George would have had to tell Hermione. He wouldn't dare touch her in that way, not now, not knowing that she had once liked and perhaps loved his brother. It would be almost as if he was stabbing his brother in the back and betraying him even if he was dead. And so he now took pleasure in acting the older brother as he watched older men like Snape take interest in his witch...

He wouldn't say anything about it because it had brought a smile to her lips that he hadn't seen since that night so many months ago. If Snape made her happy then he would back away, after all he was sure he had heard Snape tell Hermione that, 'you can't always have what you want' the last night she had stayed in her room. After that she had returned to the land of the living...now George accepted it wasn't him that could make her live again and so standing there watching her walk out the door he fought the urge to grab her once more and envelope her in his passion before he left...

Only this time it might be forever...

-0-

Well I hope you liked the chapter! Poor Hermione... Oh and there is only 5 days remaining until the full moon just to clarify that! Thanks for all those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted the story!


	8. Life It moves On

So here is the next chapter I decided to write before I updated my other stories. Hope you enjoy.

-0-

Hermione joined a mal-tempered Severus Snape downstairs while she did her best not to laugh, cry, or break out screaming.

"Are you ready to go Miss Granger? I have moved our work to my Manor since there seems to be so many distractions here." The silken voice washed over Hermione as her fears became a dull murmur. Instead her thoughts turned to the questionable 'distractions.'

"May I inquire as to the distractions you are referring to Severus?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow in question. She had a good idea of what distraction he was referring to but she wanted to hear it from his mouth. To hear that the great Potions Master and bat of the dungeons was...jealous.

"Are you capable of apparating by yourself or do you need me to do all your work Miss Granger?" Severus answered ignoring her question.

"I assure you that I am very capable of doing anything without your help Severus," Hermione answered smirking in a very-unlike Hermione way. "Have you seen the Moonday news by the way? Apparently more then half of the werewolf population have been forced into Voldemort's service under Greyback." Hermione added seriously as she followed Severus out of the Burrow, "Ever since Remus has been taken we've been having increasing problems with them."

Severus winced inwardly at the mention of that thorn in his side but outwardly no one would be able to tell the difference in his facial expression. "With or with out that Dog we would have lost most of them anyway. Greyback is too powerful." Severus answered scowling in his normal degrading way.

"Don't call him that, he is a human being Severus and he, they, deserve our respect for carrying a burden we know not of." Hermione said before they apparated on the spot. Once she re-opened her eyes she looked around Snape Manor and smiled slightly at the last time she'd been here.

Severus was scowling as he answered her, "Yes respect their burden, and of course I know nothing of burden's Miss Granger."

At his tone Hermione raised her eyes to meet his and saw the anguish and pain for a split second before the mask was back in place. "That's not what I meant Severus..."

"No of course you meant that I deserved it, after all I did kill hundreds if not thousands of innocents without a thought and even at first it was winningly. I deserved it, that's what you meant." Severus growled angrily as he turned to walk up the stairs robes billowing behind him.

Hermione stood there shocked for a moment contemplating his hurtful words, how could he say that? She would never want to imply that not after all he'd been through... not after he'd lost his freedom, his one love, his..everything. "Severus! Wait!" Hermione called after him as she took the steps two at a time reaching the top as Severus walked into the second door on the left.

Coming to stand in the doorway Hermione watched for a few seconds as Severus stirred the potion he had probably made months ago. Taking out his wand he extracted a few vials from it before placing a different spell on each vial of liquid intricately fusing potion and charm together. Hermione watched his careful hands, although she imagined they must be ruff after years of work as a Potions Master and spy, after all he was the best of the best at both. "Severus..." Hermione started but she knew better then to fully interrupt him while he did his work and so she watched for what must have been two hours of spell casting.

"There." Severus said at last as he delicately placed them in a wooden box. He glanced over at Hermione as he opened his mouth to continue.

"Severus I didn't mean it to sound like that, before downstairs. I only meant that perhaps you should respect Remus after all he was never one to challenge your authority." Hermione answered careful not to mention her knowledge of the fact that Sirius and James had tormented Severus while they were at school.

"You may not have meant it to sound that way Miss Granger but that's what you meant." Severus answered coolly as he returned to the cauldron.

What happened next was perhaps expected by some but for Severus it was unethical, frivolous, and surprising.

Hermione had observed a few moments of silence before moving to stand behind her former Potions professor who was just staring at the cauldron with no intention other then to not look at her. With that in mind she wrapped her arms around him holding tightly mostly afraid he would throw her off of him. "You may think what you wish Severus Snape, but know this. I care for you a great deal and if it would be Remus in your place I would have told him the same thing, and I would have worked long hours to get you out of that prision because whether you like it or not we are in the least friends."

Severus stood rigid, unsure of what to do seeing as how the last time he had felt her this close to him she had jumped away in what he supposed was fright. He managed to focus his eyes on the potion which he was supposed to be making tests on but for that he would need his arms and despite his reluctance to lose this -strange- contact he had to do something. "Miss Granger if you are ready could we please start working on this potion I think I may have something with this one." He felt Hermione sigh and, snuggle? closer to his back as her hands slipped down to his interlacing her fingers with his. Severus was shaken what was wrong with the girl, didn't she want to hurry and save her precious wolf?

"Severus perhaps one day you can let it go and let someone in? I won't wait forever though," Hermione answered as her hands slipped out of his and she backed off walking to her table which held her ingredients and notes. Gathering her notes in her hands she sat quietly on a chair. "Do you have your notes on the potion?" As if nothing had happened she went straight to work. If Severus had not been sure he was awake he would have thought himself dreaming again.

"Yes, here," Severus handed over his notes as he once again turned to stare at the potion in front of him bottling ten more vials before the cauldron was empty. Keeping one sample pure he started casting different charms on each one.

Hermione went over his notes doing her best to concentrate and sometimes had to go back over the same page four times before she understood it because sometimes distractions are too much. Now that her Gryffindor courage was melted away she felt terribly embarrassed. Perhaps Ron had been right when they had fought that time...

-Flashback HERMIONE's POV-

_Ron was taking in sharp angry breaths ever since I told him that I couldn't be with him, that even if I did get over Fred I could never be with him. It wouldn't have been fair to the memory of Fred, and even then I couldn't have woke up for the rest of my life next to someone who had resembled Fred in any way. I doubt I would want to see red hair for a long time...besides he'd missed his chance, I was over him now. _

_"Ron you have to understand, we can never be that close... we can't even be as close as we once were." I whisper begging him not to throw our friendship away. _

_"You had no problem being close with Remus after Fred died!" He spat back angrily. _

_I took a sharp intake of breath at the blatant stab to my heart. _

_"Nor did you have problems getting close with that bat!" He snapped again._

_"Ron you have no idea what your talking about." I stated coldly. "How could you suggest that Remus and I did...anything when he has a pregnant wife! And when Fred had just died...when we had never even had a chance to..." I let the guilt hang in the air not even addressing his comment on Severus. He didn't know anything and he didn't deserve to know anything. _

_"Hermione..I love you, I need you in my life please don't do this to me." Ron whispered pleading with her one last time. _

_I turned angry eyes to him as I batted away his hands he'd been reaching out to me with. "Ronald just leave me be. You know very well what I've done and I don't need you to put me back in grace anymore then I should have lived." Fuming I breathed in and out a few times before continuing, "Leave Ron, go with Harry take care of him and let me be."_

_"'Mione I'm not doing this because I want you in dept to me, or to bring you back to glory! I love you... I've loved you since fourth year," Ron said looking away from me hurt. I hadn't known he had feelings for me then...I hadn't thought he even realized I was a girl._

_"Ron...please I don't need this now. I... I need time Ron, just go. Harry needs you." I answered broken and torn by my old feelings for Ron which I knew were long gone but the possibility of the happiness we could have had haunted me._

_"Fine Hermione. I just want you to know that this was your chance and you let it go. You'll never be happy Hermione, never because no one can ever please you. No one is good enough for the Brightest Witch of Her Age." Ron said turning his back on her and leaving never to return to her again. _

_That night I spent curled up against Fred's grave crying feeling the same way I had felt that day Fred had died... defeated. For hours I read the words engraved on Fred's tombstone, over and over I etched the words in blood on my heart... _

_It read..._

_"It is nonsense, says Reason_

_It is misfortune, says Calculation_

_It is nothing but pain, says Fear_

_It is hopeless, says Insight_

_It is ridiculous, says Pride_

_It is frivolous, says Prudence_

_It is impossible, says Experience_

_It is what it is, says Love"_

_It had been from Fred's favourite muggle book on poems which she had given to him for Christmas after he had made his spectacular exit out of Hogwarts in her fifth year. He had kissed her on the cheek and told her he loved it and not just because it was the only book he'd ever read. At this thought she'd cried even more... and that's where Severus had found me. Broken and depleted all I wanted to do was die but he had said nothing. He didn't even mock me...he just carried me to a nice warm bed drying me off from the rain, that night was the first time I'd spent away from Remus and George since Fred's death and it was the one night I'd felt truly safe and unjudged._

_-END FLASHBACK AND HERMIONE's POV-_

Hermione felt a few tears slide down her cheeks but quickly wipped them away as she scanned over the same page for what had to be at least the tenth time in the last hour.

"Hermione?" Severus's voice came to her ears as she automatically wiped at her eyes before looking up and smiling.

"Yes?" Hermione answered him as she glanced at his finished work. Apparently she'd been reading the same page for over four hours.

"I thought perhaps you'd need a little awakening since you've been reading the same page for quiet some time." Severus answered gazing at her with that intense, all-knowing gaze through his black onyx eyes.

"Oh yes, thank you I guess I've not had my head into this for the past week." Hermione answered smiling weakly hoping it was reassuring. "Don't worry though with a good dinner and a nights sleep I will be back to my energetic annoying, know-it-all, self tomorrow."

Severus raised an eyebrow in response and simply went back to studying the vials he'd finished before him apparently taking notes on how the charms were affecting each potion.

Hermione stiffled a sigh and returned to his notes this time paying attention to the words on the page pushing thoughts, memories, and emotions from her mind.

-SEVERUS POV--

I'd rather like the quiet Hermione if only she wasn't thinking of him. If only the reason she couldn't concentrate could be something, someone...someone else.

_How do you know he is the reason she is unable to concentrate Sev?_

Will you ever let me rest? When will I be able to take my freedom back? Besides she doesn't need me, I'm her snarky old Potions professor remember?

_You'll have your freedom Sev when you forgive yourself. And to answer your second question, how do you know what she thinks of you?_

I'm not stupid I've heard Potter and Weasley talk about me while at school. The three of them were nearly joined at the hip during their school days how could she not think the same?

_Give her a chance to answer you Sev. It's not fair to group them all together. _

Of course you wouldn't think so. You were always forgiving dear one...

Closing my eyes from the room around me and shutting off my conversation with my own sub-conscience I can see the object of my guilt again. Red hair, brightest witch in my day, and she had to marry bloody Potter. The fates seem to have a cruel humor to have thrust two people who could break through my exterior in my path only to rip them away as I watch them hang from the arms of my enemies.

This is ridiculous! Impossible! Hopeless! Nonsense! I will not let this happen, never again.

With those words in my mind I stand leaving the lab behind to steal away to my secret study for a few moments peace away from my ghosts and new found problems.

-END POV--

-0--

Tom Riddle better known to the world as the terrifying Dark Lord was pacing his study in hopes that someone could bring him results. His followers were unworthy of any taste of glory after this, even his most loyal could not bring him the one thing he desired! The Potions Master had been very competent in all other missions what was so different about this one? What could be preventing any of them from giving the damned mudblood over?

"My Lord," Lucius bowed low as he made his entrance. "I have discovered something of value and I shall bring you the girl in three days time."

"THREE DAYS?" Tom roared angrily. Did his death eaters think he would allow such incompetence? "I shall not tolerate this wait any longer Malfoy!" The wand was out of Tom's robes before he could blink. Toying with the wand Tom smirked happily thinking of the hexes and unforgiveables he could give Lucius.

"Please my Lord, I have more. There is a reason we must wait. We suspect that one of our own is...protecting her. That is the reason for the wait, but you shall have her before the full moon my Lord. I shall not fail you," Lucius responded coolly to the threat to his life.

"You had better not Lucius, this is your last chance. Bring me the girl or face the consequences." Tom spat angrily as he allowed Lucius to apparate away. One question burned in his mind, who would dare betray him to protect the girl?

-0--

Hermione finished around midnight comparing her notes with those of Severus and she had found a few differences, and come up with a few new ideas which she had good reason to think could break the youth spell she'd created. Yawning she glanced at the clock, 2 am and with only three days left till the full moon... they had a long day ahead of them in the morning if they were to save Remus. Wincing with a pang of guilt at the thought of what might have happened to Remus she moved to the sitting room where the fire was still burning.

Curling up in the arm chair with a small blanket around her, Hermione stared into the dancing flames.

How could she have let Remus and Tonks use that place for their hide out, she knew it couldn't have been safe. Even if no one inhabited the area for miles around... They hadn't even had time to place the spells around the place before it was attacked.

She'd even asked if they wanted a few people to go with them, she had been ready to beg Severus to do it but they had refused.

When...when she'd found out that Tonks was dead... Remus captured. Well automatically she thought why hadn't Severus said anything, done anything! Later she reasoned he couldn't, he hadn't even of known...

It was her fault now that Tonks was dead as well as Teddy, her year old son, and Remus was captured, probably dead by now. Gazing into the fire Hermione allowed herself her hidden pleasure one memory, that kiss...before she'd left with Harry and Ron, before Fred died, before Tonks, before her world had come crashing down around her. j

Hermione blinked away a few tears and curlled into the air chair remembering with a sour laugh what her mother had told her.

_"I can tell you three words about life dearest. It moves on. No matter what happens, no matter how hurt we are, or how cripple life continues moving with or without our consent. You have to come to terms with it someday dearest. It may not seem fair but life is rarely fair my little one. When you fall down, and you get hurt, you will have to get up sweet heart. And one day mummy and daddy won't be there to help you but remember we love you Mione, always remember."_

With those words in mind Hermione drifted into a troubled sleep.

-0-

I won't be updating for at least another week... SORRY!! but I'm going on a semi-vacation - So I'll have no computer ( Sooooo I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. Gone forever?

It's been a while. Sorry about that I've been so busy and it will be even longer to update now that I have a part time job as well... My other stories will be moving along slowly from now on. Sorry about that. Three days till the full moon!! kk!

-0-

Wind swept through the sitting room while the embers died with a warning. Hermione started out of her sleep with a gasp as she heard the window banging in the storm that raged outside.

"Calm down Hermione, it's only the wind. Don't be such a scaredy cat," Hermione whispered to herself as she walked quietly to the still banging window and reached out and closed the shutters waving her wand over them so they would not open again. Shivering she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself turning towards the stairs to walk among the maze of rooms, studies, and hallways.

"Wonderful Hermione...now your lost." She whispered to herself as she reached up for a torch besides an old looking family portrait of the Snape family. Looking closer Hermione recognized Severus as a young teenager, possibly 14 and he had that same scowl of discontent on his face. Stifling a laugh Hermione traced a finger over the portrait as her other hand took the torch; what happened next made Hermione squeal like Ron that time he saw a spider on his book bag. The portrait swung sideways as yet another corridor of the Snape mansion came into view to which Hermione muttered an irritated reply, "Uh! So many corridors for nothing...need a map around here." Looking down the corridor with her wand illuminated in her hand she raised her eyebrows in curiosity as she slipped through the tiny doorway paying close attention to the portraits alined along the wall which seemed to have awoken with a curiosity of their own.

"Oi! Put that bloody light out! Can't you see we're sleeping you foolish dunderhead!" One particularly looking grouchy man with the 'tall, dark, and handsome' look about him. Hermione heard this and turned to the portrait as she opened her mouth in retort.

"No trouble see your related to him I see." Of course the portrait had no idea of who she was specifically talking about but Hermione wouldn't have heard a retort anyway as she moved on past the troublesome portrait paying more attention to the gossip the female portraits seemed to be producing.

"He's finally found her. Finally the house will have an heir." The whispering went on but quieter as she approached.

It was very un-Hermione like not to ask questions and inquire further into the secretive matter and so Hermione did what she does best..."What do you mean he's found her mame? Who's he and whom has he found?"

The ladies giggled as one woman with a particularly stern and steady expression spoke up. "Severus, we never thought he would actually find someone befitting of our house in time to reproduce an heir but apparently he's chosen," sticking her nose in the air with a sniff, "A lesser being but you're all we have now so you'd better hurry along, he's been warned of your approach."

If anything Hermione was even more confused, what were the ladies going on about producing an heir? Did they seriously think that she, oh no, could they? Did they? No she'd set them straight! "Oh but I'm not the girl he's looking for, no, I'm just a friend really. We uh, well I uh..." How was she supposed to disclose her personal life to a bunch of paintings!

"Oh good dear, at least your a virgin. I almost was disgraced with Severus." One giggling women announced as Hermione blushed a scarlet red putting upon her face a scowl worthy of a Snape. "Good look dear, you've almost got the scowl down pat!" the giggling women added as Hermione near about tore the potrait to shreds when a hand caught hers mid-air.

"Miss Granger what are you doing here!"

It was Severus... and if Hermione had thought she'd seen him angry before, at this moment his anger seemed to be a paramount in comparison...

"I...I well I wanted to find my room and I got lost...the window-it-it was banging and I...I just didn't think..." Hermione stuttered confused and a bit frightened as Snape's gaze bore into her seemingly tearing away at her soul.

"That's it isn't it! For once Miss Know it all didn't think!" Snape spat before dragging her by the wrist towards an exist and away from the potraits prying ears. Besides their ears Hermione caught comments like:

"Ohhhhh Lover's spat!" and "Make up sex is the best you know."

Though without time to really think on these statement they came to the end of the passageway as Severus flung her into a study, or that's what it looked like. Now sprawled on the floor Hermione sat up quietly rubbing her wrist unconsciously where Severus had held it whilst dragging her down the passage way.

"Now would you please like to explain what you were doing in that corridor Miss Granger." Snape spat angrily as he glared at her unmoving, unflinching.

"I...well you see...I awoke...downstairs and the window was banging and I was frightened...After what happened to Tonks, I thought perhaps... I was just..." Hermione stuttered avoiding the word and term and emotion afraid, scared, fear, because that would show weakness and she would not be weak, not now.

"Miss Granger I'm sure you have the aptitude to find your chambers without wandering the mansion." Snape stated as he raised an eyebrow as if hoping she'd argue.

Hermione tore her gaze away as a blush graced her cheeks, the fact was she'd forgotten she could have used her wand as light and in turn she'd gotten lost before she had even remembered and in the dark she didn't know her way back. Besides that...Snape Mansion was a scary place during the night and all she wanted to do was keep moving, and so she moved furthur and furthur losing herself and her way.

"I see, nothing to say for once Miss Granger? No know-it-all words? No questions? No objections? Not a word?" Severus taunted watching the girl get up slowly refusing to look him in the eyes.

Angrily Snape took a step towards her and shook her as he asked again, "Well?" he spat as she continued looking down although now she was standing. "I see so you were hoping to find something, some evidence perhaps to prove my allegiance to the dark Lord or perhaps something to frame me?"

At this accusation Hermione snapped from her calm embarrassed exterior as she raised her eyes to meet his anger to anger. "How dare you accuse me of that, how dare you even think that..." Angrily tossing Snape's hands off of her she glared up into his face, the formidable Professor Snape.

"How can I not think it? You and those brats of friends you had, Potter and Weasley! Don't even think I don't know what you three did for 7 years in Hogwarts planning against me calling me the bat of the dungeons. And now they are the rats who have run away to hide as you stand here in the battle ground fighting for a lost cause, fighting for a cowar-"

That's as far as Severus got as Hermione hand came across his face in a splitting crack.

"Don't you dare call them cowards Professor. Don't you even dare speak their names." Hermione ground out as her eyes bore holes into his.

Severus realized he'd gone too far but he had never liked the boys and they had always spoke ill about him so why should he say anything good about them? They deserted her, why was she defending them? Hearing the word professor once more on her lips was a whip of pain worse then any slap she could have administered. Turning away from her as he did his best to return his mask of indifference to it's position and even when he thought he had done so he refused to face her.

"Go through those doors, there's a room there, you may retire for the night there. Tomorrow I will show you to your room." He said blandly without emotion.

Hermione was breathing heavy with anger, frustration, confusion, heart ache, and pain. "Severus-" she started but was cut off once more.

"Just go Miss Granger, I'll see you in the morning." Severus turned defeated as he returned to scanning his books taking a few out and laying them on his study desk. Realizing she was still there he tried ignoring her but then she spoke.

"Severus you...you need to sleep as well, I, I can find my way back." Hermione offered thinking she would be appeasing him but she was wrong.

"And leave you to wander around my mansion discovering whatever you were looking for Miss Granger? I think not. Now get out of my sight!" The last part he infused anger into and so Hermione hung her head and walked through the doors closing them before running to the bed and collapsing upon it in an emotionally confused heap.

"Why does he have to be so impossible!" Hermione whispered confusedly into the pillow before falling fitfully minutes later into sleep.

At the same time...

Severus watched Hermione close the doors from the corner of his eyes before collapsing in his chair and staring at the notes in front of him.

"Why does she have to be so impossible?" He questioned as he took the nearest book on potions and opened it to no particular page and began to read while his mind was already occupied with a certain female in the next room over.

Within an hour he was asleep his arms folded under him as he fell into a troubled sleep trying to keep his thoughts at bay.

-0-

((2 Days left now, just to let you know!! As in the day after this one is the day of the full moon!))

Hermione awoke the next morning of her own accord. Looking around she realized there were no windows in the room and the only light was coming from a few candles and a fire that had been buring all night it seemed. Rubbing the sleep out of her own eyes she swung her legs over the side of the bed as she took time to look around the room. Last night she had been too upset to even notice that this was in fact Severus's personal chambers, his personal bed it seemed.

"I wonder why he let me sleep here?" Hermione questioned herself as she fixed the blankets she'd been covered with...blankets she hadn't been covered with the night before... Turning to the burrow she gazed down at what was the only picture in the whole bedroom. It was a picture of a beautiful women dressed in black holding a little boy who was smiling and laughing. Hermione watched as the women swung the little boy around again and again while the boy smiled and laughed. Hermione vaguely wondered who they could be before she tore her eyes away from the photo and to a stack of papers on potions bound in a book-type style.

Curious she put the photo frame back down as she picked up the book recognizing her writing this time. Intrigued as to why Snape would have anything with her hand writing she started to flip through and gasped when she finally realized what the book was.

It couldn't be...could it?...would he?...even when he hated her??

She didn't have time to answer her questions as she heard a voice from behind her and she quickly turned around and hid the book behind her back.

"Good Morning Severus." Hermione said innocently as she carefully put the book back on the desk behind her back.

Severus watched her with curiousity as he asked, "What do you have behind your back?"

At this question Hermione, still smiling, answered, "Nothing!" as she showed him her hands. Then before he could look any closer she skipped towards him and linked her arm in his and continued, "Come let me make breakfast."

"Miss Granger it is three in the afternoon surely you don't want breakfast."

Hermione frowned as she needed another excuse to get him away from the desk so he wouldn't know what she had found, "Well then I'll make food. Surely your hungry."

"I am and I have been awaiting ever so patiently for you to be quiet so I can invite you down to eat with me but you don't seem to know when to hold your tongue Miss Granger." Severus said as he turned around leaving Hermione with a gasping open mouth as he fled down the hall before she could slap him...again.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Hermione called after him as she ran to catch up to him before she had the misfortune to get lost again.

Following Severus down to "lun-supper", a word she'd come up while walking since it really wasn't breakfast or lunch or supper, and since it was in between lunch and supper it couldn't be called brunch. Hermione wasn't sure why she was acting so...up beat, as if nothing had happened the night before. Severus even seemed to accept this and was in a good mood, well a good mood for Snape.

When Hermione walked into the kitchen there on the table sat a roast beef and vegetables with gravy and stuffing and mashed potato's...It was a meal fit for a king but Hermione wasn't going to complain. Mrs. Weasley's cooking was amazing but nothing smelled home like a roast beef dinner.

Her mother ,on every Christmas, birthday, celebration would cook a roast beef dinner, actually the last day she had spent with her parents her mother had cooked a roast beef dinner.

Blinking back tears when thinking of her parents Hermione smiled and exclaimed happily, "Oh how wonderful."

Severus allowed a satisfied look to pass over his face as he pulled out a chair for Hermione and then seated himself. "Hermione have you been looking over the notes?"

Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat at the mention of the notes forgetting that she'd found a possible way around their mistakes.

Before Hermione could run off Severus held up a hand to stop her, "No worries I found your notes. Good idea actually exchanging the type of stiring wand for one that wasn't wood. It worked perfectly, or so far as I can tell. We just have to mix up the potion today. I have it started but it'll take the rest of this day to finish it."

Now instead of jumping up and running off to find her notes she stared at Severus before she broke out into a smile and stood up walking over to Severus who was looking at her as if she had in fact gone loony, then again perhaps she had. Ignoring his strange look Hermione bent down and wrapped her arms around the man embracing him close gently backing away and returning to her seat digging in without a word.

Severus looked to his food as he hid a smirk that had appeared on his face. What was wrong with him letting a silly little girl affect his judgement and his thoughts. If he wasn't careful the Dark Lord would catch him and they would all be doomed. With these thoughts fresh on his mind he ate his meal solemnly.

After the meal was finished, in quiet not neccessarily peace, both Severus and Hermione stood and hurried off to the lab to finish gathering the product of their hard work.

-Hermione's POV-

He seems... broken somehow. Although I'd not noticed during breakfast, I was too busy stuffing my face to notice anything. Perhaps because of what happened last night? Is he really still sore over my nosey habits? No Severus Snape would not be a person to hang on to such a trival thing. Wait what if he realized what I was reading? Perhaps he thought that I would use it against him? No that couldn't be it, he couldn't have seen me reading that book could he?

"I'll get started on this cauldron over here." I say as I realize that he's made two cauldron's to be finished and bottled before we can experiment with them. I sense him nodd as I move to the cauldron to the left of the room. I turn my back on him to stay concentrated. I had to save Remus, I had a chance now, a chance that Remus would live, a chance to save them all.

Smiling gently to myself as I finish turning four times counter clockwise as per instructions left on the table I take up a vial and begin bottling the potion. Nearly humming with joy at the prospect of a free world once more as I bottled the tenth vial. Picking up the tray vials I turned to see Severus finishing up his as well carefully pouring the liquid potion infused with a charm into the vial. Calloused hands that acted so gentle, so careful mezmorized me for a few moments as I lay down my own set of vials.

Realizing that he was finished and now reguarding me with cool eyes I felt my cheeks turn rosen with warmth. Flickering my eyes to meet his I made sure to hold myself composed as I could. I thought of saying something but I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do now. We were finished the potion, soon there would be no use for our relationship and so I would return to being /Miss Granger/ and he would just be my former Professor... Could I really see him as that? My former professor? Severus brought me out of my thoughts as he cleared his throat and spoke words which I knew were true but I didn't want them or need them at the moment, not when I'd already lost so many.

"Miss Granger we must take these to the Head Mistress at once, our work is done Miss Granger. I'm sure the Weasley's will be happy to have you back at their humble abode."

-Severus's POV-

As Hermione walked to her own table and turned her back on me I felt a small pain creep into the place where my heart used to be. I knew once I told her that I'd found the solution to the problem that she would return to her ideas of winning back Remus of saving him, but I couldn't keep it from her, from the world. It was a choice of my own desires over hers... and she is the one that deserved to be happy not I.

After so many years of bottling potions it becomes easy to let your mind wander as careful hands fill the vials. So I in my expertise allowed my eyes to wander to her as well as my mind as I thought of what was impossible, reminding myself logically what would happen.

Logic, the only thing that seperated him from those dunderheads he had called students. All of them dunderheads except one...

_Talk to her_

Leave me alone please...let me rest in peace...

_Sev, you know the only way to find peace with in yourself is to forgive, you don't have to forget, just forgive and move on._

There is nothing I can forgive.

An arguement raging in my own mind as my eyes rest upon her as I realize I'm filling the last vial and she is watching me with intent. As I finished and I place the vial down I watched her cheeks glow red with bodily heat as her eyes flicked upwards to meet my own cold one's. She didn't break under the gaze, nor did she turn away and she seemed to want to say something but was unsure of it. Now that the potion was done, now that our work together was done I would return to being her former professor and she would be Miss Granger... wouldn't she? Could I really go back to thinking of her as that know-it-all student? the one who I throughly enjoyed having in my class but didn't show it? Could I treat her with indifference and lack of caring?

Somewhere between my thoughts I managed to say sternly, "Miss Granger we must take these to the Head Mistress at once, our work is done Miss Granger." Empathizing her name I saw her flinch as she replaced her determined face with that of a mask, "I'm sure the Weasley's will be happy to have you back at their humble abode."

I watched as she thought only for a second before the words tumbled out of her mouth.

"Yes I'm sure George has sorely missed me." It seems that I taught her all too well in the art of indifference.

-END SEVERUS POV-

0

Hermione followed Severus three steps behind as they walked up the path to the Weasley's place. It had been a silent two hours spent with the Head Mistress as they gave her one batch of the potion, followed by a trip to certain Ministy officals giving them another batch saving only three for insurance. Three vials that Hermione now held in her pocket rubbing them as if for luck or perhaps courage. Reaching the front door Severus turned and looked at Hermione who was standing still three steps from him regaurding him with an emotionless face.

"Well Miss Granger I have better things to do then deal with a house of Weasley's so I will await our next meeting. Good bye." With those words Severus turned and walked past Hermione to apparate beyond the safety zone of the house. Yet before he could continue futher then two steps beyond Hermione he was held back by a tiny hand. Turning he looked down at the hand of Hermione then flickered his eyes up to meet hers.

"Severus..." Hermione started as if wanting to delve into an explaination or confession. Severus could see where this was going almost instantly and before Hermione could go any futher he stopped her.

"Don't Miss Granger." Severus said gazing at her cooly, "You don't know what your doing." Standing still as he stared her down unable to physically remove her hand from him because of what the touch might do to him.

"Severus, please you ...can't you just listen?" Hermione pleaded with him.

"No more Miss Granger," Severus said sternly, "Whatever you have to say please...please Hermione don't."

Hermione shocked by the use of her name and the pleading which Snape had placed in the last whispered sentence let go of his sleeve and watched as Severus walked out of her life...perhaps forever.

--

Well there was my 9th chapter! Sorry, I'm so terribly sorry that I have updated before now! I've been so busy!


End file.
